Love triangles and other romantic shapes
by NuUKNation
Summary: Maya never died she's in a coma. Emily and Paige have been dating. This fic is based on the ultimate teen experiences through high school/college.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note – Maya never died she ended up in a coma, everything else is pretty much the same.**

"_Emily can I ask you a personal question?"_

I look up from the TV screen and eye Hanna quizzically before replying.

"_Sure"._

She smiles as she hands me popcorn.

"_Do you ever visit Maya"._

Suddenly the air in the room gets thick because I cant breath properly, I stand up and begin to pace slowly, trying to calm my nerves. _"I cant"._

Hanna takes my hand and pulls me back down onto the couch.

"_It's totally fine if you cant talk about it yet, I understand"._

I shake my head in disagreement. _"I didn't mean I cant talk about it, I mean I cant see her". _

"_Are you seriously telling me you haven't visited at all?"._

I nod my head, words were to much right now.

"_Why the fuck not?"._ She speaks loud but I no she's just concerned about my mental state. Out of all my friends Hanna's the one who's most perceptive. Its one of her best qualities.

"_Honestly Hanna I cant do it, I got to the hospital once but couldn't go in"._

"_You never speak about her Emily, you should"._

"_I no it's just hard"._

"_I can go with you, if that will help?"_

I take a second to consider her words, my own mother never once suggested accompanying me even though she could see I'm torn up about it. I smile and nod my head 'yes' , I don't speak. This conversation in my opinion at least for tonight was over. She smiles supportively before grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"_So any ideas about alternative colleges?"._ I smile to myself brightly, Hanna always knew when to let things go.

Oh my god Math has never been so boring before, so it was no surprise that as soon as the bell rang I practically flew out the door completely ignoring Hanna accidentally on purpose. It wasn't her fault, to be truthful that talk last night left me feeling uneasy. So imagine my annoyance when the first person I see in the hallway is Paige. We were suppose to of had a 'thing' last night but I wasn't up for it so I cancelled.

"_Hay babe"._ She leans in and kisses me on the cheek, I tense slightly but she doesn't notice. Why am I acting so weird we had been together nearly 5 months. Even as I ask myself that question I mentally kick myself in the head. You no why Emily. Maya's on your mind, after leaving myself a mental reminder to 'thank' Hanna I grab Paige's hand and begin to walk down the hallway, away from Hanna but most importantly away from thoughts of Maya. We make it less that 3 metres before we are surrounded by Aria and Spencer.

"_Sorry Paige we need to steal your girlfriend a minute"._

She just rolls her eyes and kisses me on the lips before walking off into the cafeteria. I don't think Paige cares for my friends much. That thought makes me laugh a little because I don't think they care for her at all. Aria motions to a empty table and we sit down. They both have these awkward expressions on there faces that tells me I'm not going to enjoy this talk. Sure enough my suspicions are confirmed when Hanna comes sauntering over taking a seat in-between us. I decide to speak first I just wanted this to be over...quickly.

"_Look I fucked up, I have no excuse"._ I hear Spencer let go of a deep breath I was unaware she was holding.

"_We are not judging Em, it's just the right thing to do"._ I nod at Spencer in agreement, she smiles and hands me a piece of paper.

"_What's this?"._

"_The nurses schedules on Maya's floor, I thought maybe you wanted to be alone with her"._

I smile and pocket the paper wouldn't want Paige to see this. I have no energy to argue tonight. I look up and see Paige approaching and literally thank my lucky stars this conversation was over!

"_So Aria there is this party tonight"._ I blink in surprise did Paige just speak to one of my friends? I suppose stranger things have been known to happen. Aria looks just as shocked as I do.

"_Yeah Zion's why?"._

Now it was Paige's turn to look uncomfortable.

"_I want to go with Emily"._

Aria's eyebrow rises slightly confusion sinking in.

"_Okay just ask her?"._

"_I cant"._

"_Why not?"._

"_She's not very fond of me"._

"_Why is that?". _Aria gives me a questioning glance I shrug my head, I have no idea.

"_It doesn't matter, we just don't get along". _

"_Okay Princess Vague I will ask, don't expect much, I only no her through Mike"._

"_What she's like the most popular girl in school how the hell does mike know her?"._

Aria smiles obviously proud of Mike for being mentioned in something 'non' criminal related. _"He is best friends with her brother"._

Paige lets out a incredulous squeak seemingly overcome by the information.

"_So all these weekends we had nothing to do we could have been at one of Zion's parties!"._

Aria smiles and nods her head. _"I will send her a tweet"._

Paige shakes her head in disgust, she had been trying to move up in the social ladder for a few months now with no luck.

**#AriaM :**_Hi Zion I changed my mind about the party tonight _

_will be there for sure...can I bring a few friends?x"_

**#ZionLovesDaLadies :** _What friends are they hot LOL"._

**#AriaM :**_Of course!_

_**#ZionLovesDaLadies :**_ _Say no more! See you later x._

After a few minutes of 'tweeting' Aria jumps into the conversation with a huge smile on her face.

"_She said it was okay"._

"_Great we will meet you there". _

I eyeball Paige 'we' I never said I was going. I'm so not in the mood for partying right now!

She catches on because she starts to speak again, attempting to backtrack.

"_Do you not want to go Em?"._ I open my mouth to speak but Hanna saves me the trouble.

"_She's going". _She looks directly in my eyes as she speaks.

"_Because after you can go and do_ **'that other thing'** _we talked about"._

I nod in agreement it would be easier this way...the alcohol in my system would make sure of it. We spend the next few minutes agreeing on the plans for tonight before we start to make our way back to class. I get to the door but I don't go in, instead I take my phone out my bag and check my messages. I thought I heard it go off while we were in the cafeteria.

**Anonymous** : _Emily you should see Maya, lying there perfectly still. She beautiful. Did I ever tell you I prefer woman when their sleeping? - A._

I read the text several times each time I feel that familiar build up of rage start to overcome my body, I notice Paige looking at me from her desk wondering why I haven't come into class yet. I ignore her looks and take off walking down the hall towards my car. I need to go home. I need to think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors not – I hate this chapter but it was necessary next one will be better!**

"_Everybody just calm down"._ Hanna shouts silencing everyone. I shoot Paige a dirty look which she deflects as she eyes Zion and Aria suspiciously. Was she actually trying to blame this all on them?

"_No Hanna it's fine, Paige obviously has something to say to me". _Zion steps closer to Paige as she speaks. Paige shifts nervously and moves closer to me.

"_I didn't mean anything by it Zion". _

"_Bullshit, you taking 'shots' at me Paige?"._ Zion moves within inches of us I can smell her perfume 'Diesel only for the brave'. I smile I almost forgot how good that scent was. Or maybe I just forgot how good it smelt on her, either way I was having improper thoughts that needed to stop. Immediately. Paige clears her throat harshly as she flaps her arms about it the air aimlessly.

"_There was absolutely no 'shot' taking Zion"._ She wraps her arms around my waist holding me from behind. If she thinks this will diffuse the situation she shouldn't hold her breath. I lean back into her offering support or something I'm not sure. I mean this was an awkward situation at best but it was also a highly entertaining one. I decide to jump in and try to salvage the remainder of the night.

"_Zion let it go"._ I don't look at her but I can feel those dark eyes burning holes in my soul. She lets out an incredulous sigh before erupting in a fit of laughter.

"_Seriously Em?"._ Her tone is one of shock, I cant blame her.

"_Yes seriously". _

"_Em you couldn't be serious if your fucking life depended on it"._

Paige releases me turning to face Zion head on. I tried to pull her back a little but she was drunk. We all were.

"_What the hell does that mean Zion, you don't even know her". _

"_FYI I know everyone in this town". _

She doesn't speak again instead she moves to her mixer and starts the music...clearly this 'situation' was over. It never ceases to amaze me how quickly teenagers forget all their problems when music starts to play. I grab Paige's hand and drag her to the centre of the room she still looks bothered but I don't care. The alcohol content in my system right now was no joke. I see Aria dancing with Zion and some random guy in some freaky three-way. I guess I'm not the only one who actually attended this party to have fun. Paige grabs my hips tightly as we sway to the music, someone hands me a tequila and I 'knock it back' in one gulp. Did I mention I was attempting to have fun tonight? The drinks keep flowing so I keep drinking, Paige is doing her best to keep up with me but she was starting to look suspicious. I kiss her on the cheek softly before letting the others no we were calling it a night. I manage to get Paige into my car without incident which was interesting considering she kept trying to put her hands down my skirt. In public. Total intoxicated behaviour. I had just left her house when my phone started to 'bleep' like crazy.

#HannaM : OMG you need to get back her ASAP!

#BeautifulFields : Why what's going on?

#HannaM : Aria is getting a bit to 'friendly' with Zion!

#BeautifulFields : What do you mean?

#HannaM : I don't think Aria is going to wait until college for her hot lesbian sex experience!

#BeautifulFields : On my way!

I'm not sure what made me speed the whole journey. I hope it was the affection I had for Aria rather than the lust I had for Zion. It takes me longer than expected to navigate through the mass of bodies in the room, I notice Aria and Hanna huddled over in the corner engaged in deep conversation.

"_So Aria what the fuck?"._ Hanna smiles widely, happy to have backup.

"_You should understand Em"._

I pause momentarily, I have no idea what she is talking about. _"Why?"._

"_Because you like girls silly". _I smirk this is amusing.

"_Yeah I do but you don't"._ Hanna laughs loudly and hits me on the arm. Aria rolls her eyes and motions to the patio doors I nod my head in agreement. We could all do with some fresh air. We make our way through the crowd of people in record time. I give Aria my best 'spit it out' expression her silence was making me uncomfortable.

"_Your right Emily I don't like girls"._

I look at Hanna who looks just as entertained as me.

"_But I sure liked kissing Zion"._ I cough gently, this was awkward.

"_Aria you are drunk, drunk people do drunk shit"._ I smile at Hanna, she had a way with words I tell you. Spencer coughs loudly announcing herself.

"_I was looking for you everywhere Aria"._ Spencer leans in and engulfs Aria in a tight hug. I look at Hanna but she shakes her head just as unaware as me.

"_What's with the hugging Spencer?"._ Hanna took the words right out of my mouth. She shifts uncomfortably before whispering something in-audible. I raise my eyebrows.

"_What did you say speak up"._ She sighs deeply before speaking again.

"_I said I accidentally saw Zion half naked"._

I blink several times. What the fuck? I was about to jump in and begin my interrogation but Aria beat me to it.

"_How did that fucking happen?"._ Uh-oh drunk aggression.

"_I was looking for you upstairs...I knocked on a door didn't get a reply so I just walked in, I thought you two were having a 'hot and heavy' make out session but it turns out Zion was just changing her clothes"._

I fight back the mischievous grin that attempted to escape. I understand why Spencer looked so rattled Zion had a body like a Greek god. A black one but a god nevertheless. Hanna catches my look and raises her eyebrow, I shake my head 'no' this is not the time Hanna. She adverts her gaze but her eyebrows are still raised.

"_So Spencer did you like what you saw?"._ Hanna meant it as a joke but I could see how uncomfortable the comment had made her, because I understood...it was impossible to see Zion naked and not have a reaction. That's why girls like me stay away from studs like her. They are dangerous, in the most alluring, charming and damn right sexy way possible. I might be avoiding Maya but I remember everything she ever told me about Zion.

***FLASHBACK SEVERAL MONTHS AGO***

"_Babe you don't look comfortable"._ Maya takes my hand in hers as she leads me through the crowd of people, the music and the marijuana in the air helped to add that 'ghetto club' vibe. She stops in the centre of the room.

"_Its cool, I just didn't expect this much people"._ I lean in and steal a quick kiss.

"_Zion's parties are famous!"._ I look around as she speaks, I can see a couple hunched in the corner grinding on each other. I've never seen so much people in one house in my life. I glance outside and smirk when I see Samara flirting with some girl. She really does like them young. Some drunk girl walks past us shouting about 'sex and food', Maya pulls me into a deep kiss as her hand finds my ass.

"_Beautiful"._

We brake apart and I notice some girl standing extremely close to Maya she has this 'seductive let me fuck you now' expression. Maya squeals loudly and pulls the girl into a hug, I raise my eyebrow questionably, she just rolls her eyes and takes both of our hands as she begins to guide us through the crowd again. We end up in the kitchen Maya releases our hands and leans into me, her ass is firm against my groin.

"_Em this is Zion, Zion this is Em". _

I take a second to eyeball Zion. She was the same height as Maya, similar complexioned also . She had those dark eyes that I loved so much. I never noticed before but it must be a black thing. I mean that's a logical assumption. Black people, black eyes. I smile when I notice her dreads. The middle of her hair was dyed blood red it complimented her skin tone perfectly. She must of noticed me checking her out because I feel her eyes on me.

"_Nice to meet you Emily". _She doesn't take her eyes off me. I smile and avert my gaze elsewhere. Was she really flirting with me with Maya standing right there?

"_Maya did you still want that 'thing'?". _Zion moves closer, as she does a familiar aroma fills the air 'Diesel only for the brave' I smile guess my dad wasn't the only one who wore Diesel religiously.

Maya laughs lightly as she leans back to kiss me on the cheek.

"_Would I be here if I didn't want it Zion?"._

"_Probably not, follow me upstairs". _

We make our way upstairs through the crowd, Zion stops to talk to some dude with a ugly shirt in the hallway she motions for us to continue. Maya takes my hand and guides me through a door. Zion's bedroom door. How the fuck does she know where Zion bedroom is? She shuts the door behind us and pushes me against the wall her lips are on mine in a flash, our tongues battling for control. I feel my desire start to build and find my hands on Maya s breast gently massaging her nipple, she moans softly into my mouth which only adds more fuel to my sexual fire. I move suddenly backing her into the wall she moans loudly as she wraps her legs around my waist, I move my hands to her ass grabbing it harshly. I don't know why I did it...but the next thing I no my hand is up Maya's skirt and my finger was circling her swollen clit. She lets out a deep moan half from shock half from pleasure. I should have stopped there but I didn't, instead I inserted my middle finger into her dripping pussy and began fucking her fast and hard. She was trying to tell me to stop I think but the words coming from her mouth made no sense. I increased my thrusts as I circled her clit with my thumb she started to moan uncontrollably letting me no she was close. I move my head to her neck and bite down hard only letting go when I feel her pussy walls start to contract around my finger, her body tenses momentarily before she cums loudly. I keep my finger in a moment longer, I love being inside her.

"_Like I said earlier fucking beautiful". _

My eyes shoot open as I practically drop Maya from the shock. She scrambles to her feet as she pulls her skirt back down. Zion moves further into the room closing the bedroom door as she goes.

"_Sorry about that Zion, we got caught up"._

Maya takes my hand obviously trying to calm my nerves she could sense how embarrassed I was.

"_Don't be sorry, I'm not"._ Zion winks at both of us as she reaches into her bedside table removing a rather large bag of marijuana. She hands it to Maya and takes a seat on her bed.

"_That was fucking hot"._

I laugh nervously there she goes with the flirting again. Maya giggles as she hands Zion a $50 before pocketing her stash.

"_I'm glad you were entertained Zion"._ She smirks at me as she speaks. Hold on was Maya flirting with her.

"_It would have been more entertaining if I was more than a spectator Maya"._

She raises her eyebrows seductively as she speaks.

"_So you keep telling me". _My head snaps up at this. So Maya and Zion have discussed sex before? I feel a little anger begin to rise from deep within my stomach.

"_Why were you two talking about sex?"._

Maya smiles brightly before pulling me into a deep kiss.

"_In case you didn't notice Em, Zion is extremely sexual, she cant go five minutes without sex talk"._

Zion scoffs loudly as she hands us both a shot of tequila.

"_That is not true Maya, I can go ten minutes at least!"_

we all laugh before 'downing' our drinks. We exchange a few more giggles before we leave. The drive back to her house was a relatively silent one we were both lost in our own heads.

"_How do you know her?"._ I didn't mean to sound so insecure I regretted my choice of tone almost immediately.

"_Why do you sound so suspicious Em?"._ I shake my head, I didn't mean to.

"_To answer your question, when I got back from true north we went out a couple times. I just needed something to take my mind off of you and Paige"._

I nod my head in understanding she smiles softly as she leans into kiss me deeply on the lips. I deepen this kiss as I try to push this 'uneasy' feeling out of my mind. Something was telling me to dig deeper into Maya's story but her soft lips on my neck quickly changed my mind.

***END FLASHBACK***

"_I cant do it, not tonight". _

"_Yeah it has been a wild night Em"._

Hanna smiles and leans into me comfortingly.

"_Every time I think about her I get this pain in my chest it hurts so bad Hanna"._

She stops walking and begins rummaging through her handbag I begin to question her but she cuts me off with an outstretched hand containing a tissue. I thank her and wipe my eyes, I didn't even realize I was crying. I guess that comes from deep rooted pain. I hear my phone bleep as I'm about to say goodnight to Hanna, I swallow deeply, Paige was passed out it couldn't be her texting me. Hanna seems to have read my mind because she squeezes me shoulder supportively.

**Anonymous :** Sleeping beauty – A

It was a picture of Maya in hospital...she looked so peaceful. I handed the phone to Hanna before kicking a rock that was on the ground violently. A was pushing me to rage levels I didn't no I had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note – I wrote this at the same time as the last chapter sorry about late post.**

I fucking hate Mondays. Especially after a weekend like mine. It all started with that damn party, things just when down hill from then. I approach the cafeteria and immediately find my target. I blame one person for my ruined weekend. Fucking Zion. As I approach I notice two clueless girls hovering over her obviously 'crushing'.

"_Yeah listen thanks for the offer but I don't 'do' couples, it a rule of mine". _

She sounds so smug, I resist the urge to speak instead I eyeball her with venom.

"_We want you to make an exception to your 'rule', its only one night". _

This girl was persistent! I clear my throat loudly causing the two clueless girls to turn and face me for the first time.

"_What the fuck do you want Fields?". _

I blink in shock how does this bitch know my name? I take a deep breath and try to calm my rising anger. I turn my gaze back to Zion, obviously someone needs to put her 'bitches' in check.

"_We need to talk"._ I move closer to her as I speak, we were almost touching. She nods in agreement and shakes her car keys I don't hesitate in grabbing them. I see one of her 'bitches' roll her eyes and I cant help but flash her the biggest shit eating grin in history as I make my way to the car park. I wait a few minutes before she eventually joins me in her car.

"_So what's up?"_. She sounds so sincere I almost laugh, is she serious?

"_Are you seriously telling me you don't know why I'm mad?"._ I give her an incredulous look, I think all that 'bud' has finally got to her head. She remains silent, she defiantly had no idea. I roll my eyes before speaking again.

"_You broke one of your rule's, so now I'm pissed"._

She raises her eyebrows pondering my words, it takes a second but realization arrives. I know because she suddenly doesn't look entertained any more.

"_It was a mistake but to be honest Aria was all over me!"_

"_And you just couldn't help yourself could you?". _I manage to speak between clenched teeth, this girl was so selfish it was unbelievable!

She shakes her head before speaking. _"It wasn't like that Em, I didn't know you were going come"._

I sigh loudly this was so uncomfortable. _"I had to, it would have been suspicious if I didn't"._

She raises her eyebrow obviously not convinced. _"Why?"._

"_Because your popular"._

I shift in the seat her eyes on me made me nervous, especially as we were in this confined space.

"_So you could of made some excuse Em"._

"_I didn't have time to think of a good lie". _

I wave my hand in the air dismissively.

"_So what does me showing up have to do with you tongue fucking my friend?"_

she coughs loudly and averts her gaze elsewhere, I smile she's finally feeling awkward.

"_Like I said I didn't expect to see you...but then I saw you and I couldn't deal properly and Aria was being so nice"._

She trails off mid sentence which I am thankful for because this whole conversation was starting to make me reminisce about things I shouldn't. I feel her hand on my arm gently rubbing my skin it wasn't much but it ignited that deep down fire. I take a deep breath and push her hand away she rolls her eyes before browsing through her phone.

"_You are such a head trip Em"._

"_I see, because you cant have your way with me I'm a 'head trip'? _

It comes off as more of a statement than an accusation but the damage was already done I regret my words instantly.

"_FYI I have already had my way with you...multiple times if my memory is accurate!". _

She was pissed I literally feel the anger flowing off her. "Shut up!". I didnt mean to shout but I was riled up.

"_Why does the truth hurt Emily?". _

She has this cocky smirk on her face that increases my anger. I pause momentarily, shouting does nothing to Zion, that's not how you get under her skin. _"Just stop". _

"_Get the fuck out my car Fields"._ She leans over me and opens the passenger door I get out but not before speaking.

"_Do you know Paige?"._ She frowns confused, of course she does.

"_Yeah duh". _

I smile darkly as I move closer to her.

"_No actually you don't"._ I make direct eye contact with her as I speak, I needed her to understand. She sighs softly before nodding in agreement.

"_Good"._

I slam the door shut going over the conversation again in my head as I make my way back into the cafeteria.

##~##

"_Oh fuck!". _

I smile deeply as I grab her by her hips pulling her up so she is on all fours. I pull out a second before ramming my 'cock' back inside her. She squeals loudly as I begin to fuck her hard. I look down and feel my arousal rise again, she looked so good with my 'strap' inside her. I move my finger to her clit, gently stroking it. She moans loader causing me to fuck her deeper. I move my hands to her ass cheeks and pry them apart she feels the extra penetration immediately. I settle into a comfortable rhythm every thrust going deeper inside her. Without warning I roll on to my back allowing her to ride me from behind.

"_Oh god Em!". _

I smile as I watch her bounce up and down on my 'cock' each movement sends shiver through my clit. She slows down and I feel my anger rise, I don't want it slow. I grab hold of her hips and push her down pinning her in doggy-style. I begin to fuck her furiously. She tries to push me off but I hold her there while I pound her pussy hard. She shouts stop just as I feel my orgasm rip through me. I wait a few seconds before pulling out I smile when I hear that familiar 'plop' it was music to my ears. I lean into kiss her but she pushes me off.

"_What's wrong?"_. I try and kiss her but again she pushes me away.

"_I told you to stop!". _

She gets up quickly dressing herself in record time. I move closer but she flinches and backs up.

"_I didn't think you meant it"._ I give her my best apologetic look, I honestly thought no meant yes. At least in this situation. She doesn't look at me as she makes her way down my stairs and out my door, I follow quietly behind her.

"_Can you calm down"._

She freezes momentarily taken aback, it doesn't last long for her to gather herself because she moves real close to me before speaking.

"_No means no and stop mean stop". _

Before I can reply she already driving away. I end up in my living room reading a magazine when my mum walks in looking concerned.

"_Did you and Paige have an argument?"._

I shake my head 'no'.

"_It was just a misunderstanding". _

She smiles accepting my lie, I should be happy she dropped the subject but I'm not...I heard Paige tell me to stop I just couldn't...what the fuck is wrong with me theses days?


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note – not sure if I should carry on this fic as I have received mixed feedback maybe I should start again? Um if you find it hard to follow my story pm me I will explain, also I did mention that Paige would be in this fic so sorry if I pissed any1 off. Let me no if I should continue, ideas welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note - thanks for all the reviews feel free to leave me any ideas or thoughts you might have, I aim to please. Oh I almost forgot if you think my story has 'no plot' or is going around in 'circles' as one of my reviews put it then I suggest you DONT return to my story. Thanks a bunch.**

It had been a few days since the incident with Paige, she had called me several times but I couldn't bring myself to answer. I felt guilty I couldn't face her. I move from my position on my bed and head downstairs into the kitchen. More specifically into the alcohol cabinet. I smile when I noticed a bottle of 'spiced rum' hidden behind a vodka bottle. I grab it and make my way back to my room. It was nearly 8 and my mother was working a night shift so I didn't have to worry about my drinking being discovered. I notice a text on my phone and giggle softly as I read it.

# HannaM- i'm so bored coming over for a girls night. if your gf is there tell her to fuck off see you soon.

I toss my cell on my table and make my way back downstairs to wait. I decide to start drinking while I wait. I knock back 3 drinks before I hear Hanna knocking impatiently on the front door, I let her in and immediately pour both of us a drink. She accepts as she takes a seat on the settee.

"How have you been Em?"  
She brings the glass to her lips and takes a sip. I laugh when she lets out a little squeal.  
"What the fuck is this drink Em?"

I hand her the bottle and she raises her eyebrows suspicious. I roll my eyes and finish my drink in one gulp. I notice Hanna's eyes on me I give her my 'what are you looking at face', she grabs the bottle and pours more rum into my glass I nod 'thanks' and take a sip.

"You seem stressed Emily?"

I don't look at her instead I just shake my head 'yes'.

"What happened? "

"I had a fight with Paige".

"Why?"

I clear my throat trying to calm my nerves. I cant tell her the truth. I can tell her...a half truth."We were having sex and I got a bit rough".

Words couldn't explain how uncomfortable I felt, I'm sure the alcohol was to blame for my sudden loose lips but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't shut my mouth.

"What does a bit rough mean Em?"

I being to pace slowly, I was actually hoping my mother would come strolling in right now...even though i knew she was working. I still had hope. I stop only when Hanna takes my hand dragging me back to the settee.

"SPILL".

I take a deep breath before relaying the other nights events to Hanna.

"Its not that bad Em, so you held her down harder than usual while you had sex...so what? Its not like she told you to stop".

I nod 'yes' I didn't want to risk speaking in-case the truth accidentally slipped out. Hanna takes my glass and refills it, oh god shes trying to kill me here!

"Honestly Em I think your girlfriends a pussy".

My head snaps up and I eyeball her quizzically. "What do you mean?"

Hanna rolls her eyes and laughs deeply before finishing her drink "well she kind of reminds me of a dude so I just assumed she could take it like one to".

I shake my head 'no' she definitely cant take it like a man. A few minutes go by in silence both of us lost In our own heads.

"Em can I ask you a personal question?"

"Yes".

She sighs softly before continuing. "When you came out the closet me and Aria started looking into the whole 'girl on girl' thing, anyway we found out that there were 'different types' so what type are you?

I blink several times, I had know idea what she was referring to. She senses my confusion because she starts to speak again...just slower...as if i'm a child.

"You no Em...femme or stud!"

I smile as realization sets in. Why didn't she just say that?

"You could of just said that Hanna"

She scoffs loudly. "I did".

"No you didn't". I draw the words out mimicking her previous action.

She laughs and hits my arm playfully.  
"Stop being a smart ass...answer the question".

I laugh softly this girl didn't let up.  
"I guess you could say I was a femme...with stud tendencies".

"And that means what exactly? "

I take a second to ponder her words. What the fuck did that actually mean?

"I don't dress like a guy so I guess you can call me a femme...but". I trail off suddenly uncomfortable.

"But what?"

"Mayas the only person who has ever touched me like that".

"Hows that possible Em I no you and Paige have sex".

I take a deep breath and motion for the bottle she hands it to me quickly, someone was clearly enjoying this conversation.

"Yes we have sex but she doesn't get to touch me like that...shes never been inside me".

I couldn't look at Hanna I was beyond embarrassed.

"So how do you get a...orgasm".

I suddenly find the carpet extremely interesting and fix my gaze to it.

"I get oral stupid".

"Oh okay...but what about Paige?"

I raise my eyebrows in confusion.  
"What do you mean?"

"How does she...get an orgasm?".

If it wasn't for the fact that Hanna sounded so sincere in her questioning I think I would of ended the conversation right here.

"I fuck her Hanna".

She laughs softly I cant help but join her.  
"Yeah I worked that out on my own Emily...what i'm confused about is the how?"

"Are you serious? "

"Of course I am Em!"

"This is so awkward! "  
I start to play with my hair, that's something I do when I don't feel comfortable.

"Just spit it out...do you use your fingers".

I choke slightly and glare at her.

"On occasion".

FLASHBACK SEVERAL MONTHS EARLIER

I had received a cryptic text from Maya asking me to meet her at the mall I dressed quickly and made my way over.

"Why are we here?"

She smiles as she leans into kiss me softly on the lips. I moan slightly craving more contact, the kiss deepens and I bite her bottom lip, she moans loudly before pulling away. I frown missing the contact instantly.  
She laughs softly before taking my hand guiding me through the mall, we walk for a few minutes before stopping in front of a extremely dodgy looking store called 'Planet Z'. I had no idea what products were sold in the store because you couldn't see through the windows or door. Maya walks in and I follow cautiously. I immediately notice the sex toys. I catch Mayas eye, she had that i'm going to eat you alive expression'. She lets go of my hand and begins to wonder around the store. I follow slowly...this store was something else! Dildos, dongs, cock rings, straps, freaky sex dolls, you name it they had it. I notice Maya huddled in a corner talking to an employee about some toy, I approach hesitantly, I felt uncomfortable.

"So you don't recommend this dildo?".

Maya didn't sound uncomfortable at all.

I cough quietly...how awkward. Even thought I felt uneasy I was quite impressed with how confident Maya sounded. It wasn't until I got closer that I realized who the employee was. I roll my eyes at Maya, Zion was the last person I wanted to discuss sex toys with!

"No that won't be good for you".

She takes the dildo from Maya and places it back on the shelf. she notices me and winks seductively. I lean into Maya and wrap my arms around her waist.

"What do you suggest then?"

Zion pauses momentarily before disappearing into the back room. She appears a few minutes later with measuring tape.

"Whats with the tape?"  
Maya was confused...that cant be good. She knew more about sex than my parents so when she is unsure of something I get worried.

"So who's top in this relationship? "

I raise my eyebrows, what the hell is she talking about? I open my mouth to speak but Maya cuts me off.

"Emily is top".

My eyebrows remain risen, I'm top of what exactly?

Zion laughs softly "I knew you had it in you fields!"

Maya laughs as she moves my right hand from her waist to the table. Immediately Zion has the tape out and begins to measures my hand, from wrist to the tip of my middle finger. She squeals excitedly before scribbling some numbers on a piece of paper. She winks at Maya before leaving the room again.

"What was that about Maya?"

"You remember I told you my dads family is from the islands?"

I nod 'yes'.

"Well islanders are extremely superstitious...one of the myths I grew up hearings was that you could tell the size of a mans penis by measuring from his wrist to his middle finger".

I pause..."So why did she do it to me?"

"So she knows what size strap to give you Em".

I must of looked scared because she moves into capture my lips in a ferocious kiss that only ends when Zion speaks.

"Damn I would trade in my mother and two aunties for you two"

We brake away and immediately I begin to blush. Maya motions to the box in Zions hand, honestly I think she was finding in hard to talk...that kiss literally took our breath away.

"Its Emily's 'cock' silly".

I stiffen slightly. ...that sounded so strange. We spend a few minutes talking before we leave, Zion wanted to make sure I understood how to attach the harness.

LATER THAT NIGHT

I was spending the night at Mayas while my mother worked a night shift, she thought I was at Spencer's house. Ever since she had 'accused' me of being sexually active a few months back she had refused to allow me to spend any alone time with Maya. It pissed me off so much...Its not like we can get pregnant. I stand up and admire myself in the bathroom mirror, I had discarded my clothes on the bathroom floor within seconds...it was just me and my 'cock' now. I smile mischievously as I stroke my fingers along it, this wasn't your average strap. ..the material actually felt like real flesh, it even got warm from touch. Somehow Zion managed to find one that matched my skin tone perfectly. I hear the music begin to play from Mayas room, she was right on schedule. I take a final look in the mirror before leaving the bathroom. Mayas sitting on the floor near her bed, completely naked. I follow her gaze down to my 'cock', she moves quickly taking me into her mouth. I flinch in shock, but I don't move. The harness applied pressure to my clit every time she moved up and down. She guides me to the bed and pushes me down a little, so i'm in a sitting position. She moves between my legs and begins to suck again. I feel my heartbeat increase frantically...I try and push her away but she is having none of it...I close my eyes, the more I looked at her...on her Knesset...sucking my 'cock' the closer I came to an orgasm. She must of noticed my closed eyes because the next thing I no shes straddling my waist, my eyes snap open just as she lowers herself onto me.

"Fuck Maya!"

She kisses me deeply as she begins to ride me slowly...I look down and almost 'cum' her pussy looked so good with my 'cock' inside it. She speeds up and I lay back on the bed...allowing her to ride me fully. I reach up and touch her hard nipples, she moans loudly tossing her head back with pleasure.

"Oh god Em!"

I move my hands to her waist and begin to pull her down onto my cock with force. Her moans increase as my cock reaches new depths. I feel my orgasm begin to rip through my body just as Maya begins to scream uncontrollably.

"Emily!"

She climaxes viciously, collapsing on top of me. A few seconds pass before she attempts to move, I don't let her though. ...I like being inside her.

END FLASHBACK

"On occasion...so when your not using your fingers what do you do?"

Hanna looked so confused I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips. I take a sip of my drink before replying " do you know what a strap-on is Hanna?"

She practically chokes on her drink in shock.

"Omg I want all the details!"

I sigh loudly, this was going to going a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors notes - Thanks for all the reviews its helps so much with motivation! Does anyone have any ideas about how I should deal with the Paige/Emily situation. (In reference to the kind of rape incident) how should Paige act? How should Emily act? I appreciate any advice you can give as I am a bit stuck with this part...I'm torn between two completely different reactions. The first is Paige is traumatized and Emily is also, leading to self destructive behavior or Paige is traumatized but Emily doesn't care. What do you guys think? How would you feel of it was you?****  
**

**SEVERAL MONTHS EARLIER**

I had been in many 'fuck-ships' before, but never any relationships. Raised by a single mother with big dreams and very little spare time I had to fend for myself. So it was no surprise that sex and drugs became a regular part of my existence. Children need guidance after all. I dress fast making my way down the stairs quickly.

_"Where are you going?"_

I stop before I reach the front door , I didn't have time for her today.

_"Out"._  
_  
"I can see that...where are you going?"_

I sigh as I make my way into the living room.  
My mother is sitting at her office table, I smirk when I notice the empty wine bottle.

_"I was thinking of seeing a movie".  
_  
She doesn't look up from her laptop.

_"What movie?"_

"Why do you care?"

She pours herself another glass as she speaks.

_"I don't. ...I was just trying to make conversation Zion"._

I chuckle softly _"well don't, its strange"._

She laughs loudly _"I agree, be home by curfew"._

I nod 'yes' before exiting the house. Let the fun begin. I hop in my car and drive to my destination, the St-Germain residence.

MAYA POV

It had taken me longer than expected to get ready for my date, I had been back in rosewood for nearly two weeks, I had managed to avoid Emily but it was getting harder. The other night I practically walked right into her...and Paige!

THREE DAYS AGO

I had just left my meeting with the drug counselor, I crossed the street and immediately ran into Emily...Literally. she stumbled from the impact but she didn't fall, but that didn't stop Paige from wrapping her arms around Ems waist 'apparently 'steadying her'.

_"Maya"_

She has this look as of she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar. I cant help the mischievous grin that spreads across my face.

_"Emily"_

I didn't mean to sound bitter...who am I kidding? Of course I did.

_"How have you been?"_

I roll my eyes I could feel my anger rising, I need an exit strategy.

_"Are you seriously asking me that Emily?"_

She gets this 'confused' look on her face that only adds fuel to the fire.

_"What do you mean?"_

That was it...the straw that broke the camels back. I step closer to her, we were face to face. Paige tried to move between us but I anticipated her movement and push her back.

_"This is not your business bitch!"_

She attempts to speak but Emily cuts her off.

_"Paige I will meet you at practice"_

She chuckles darkly _"Are you fucking kidding babe?"_  
_  
"She's not your babe!"_  
_  
"Oh really Maya...last time I checked Emily was MY girlfriend!"_

Something inside of me snaps because my fist is out in seconds, she doesn't have time to duck. I smile brightly when she hits the floor. She hops to her feet nearly as quickly as she went down and immediately she attempts to rush me but Emily gets in the way, pushing her back.

_"What the fuck Paige! "_

I smirk...she sounds pissed.

_"She fucking started it Emily!"_

_"You wound her up!"_

Paige gets this cold...slightly psychotic look before walking off up the street. I take a deep breath as I try to steady my breathing, my heart was pounding and I felt light-headed. Emily moves closer to me, I can smell her scent and it was driving me crazy!

_"Why haven't you returned any of my calls Maya?"_

I pause momentarily. .._"Why are you fucking Paige?"_

She flinches but regains her composure quickly. She motions to the alleyway across the street I nod 'okay' as we walk in silence. We get halfway down the alley before she stops.

_"Maya I love you"._

She sounds sincere, I can't help but get lost on those beautiful brown eyes...momentarily.

_"You love me but your fucking Paige? "_

I draw every word out as of I'm talking to an idiot...which is exactly what she is.

_"She means nothing to me"._

I raise my eyebrows suspiciously.

_"Oh really...you have no feelings for her?"_

She shifts nervously...I knew it!

_"I cant lie to you Maya...I do have feelings for her but compared to my feelings for you its nothing"._

She moves to touch me and I let her. ..she wraps her arms around my waist backing me up against the alley wall. I begin to speak but her soft lips on mine eradicate any thoughts I had. She kisses me slow...sensually... she tries to deepen the kiss and I let her. She bites my bottom lip and I cant help the moan that escapes. I feel her hand begin to wonder down my chest, she gets to my jeans and immediately unbuttons me. Every nerve in my body was screaming at me to push her off but I couldn't. ...It had been nearly 2 months since I had sex with Emily and it was driving me crazy! Her roaming fingers find my clit and I feel my will to resist fade away. She massages me just the way I like it...slowly...she flicks my clit softly causing me to lean my head back into the wall, she doesn't miss the opportunity, her teeth sink into my neck just as her finger enters me I moan loudly as she starts a slow thrusting rhythm inside me. I bite my lip and move my hands from around her waist to under her top and up her back, she moans from the contact and I cant stop myself from digging my nails into her. She increases her speed even circling my clit with a spare finger I bite my bottom lip hard...I was close. She inserts a second finger, fucking me harder than before. I move to her shoulder and bite down HARD. she moans loudly as my orgasm rips through me. We stay like that for a few seconds before she begins to pull out...I don't let her.  
She eyes me mischievously.

_"You want to go again?"_

Her voice is raspy, I can literally feel the sexual energy coming off her. I smile softly and take a deep breath. ...

_"No I just want you to remember how I feel...so when your with your girlfriend you can compare the two...maybe you'll realize my pussy is of a superior quality".  
_  
I don't wait for her to respond, I push her off me and out of me and begin fixing my clothes.  
_  
"I will end it with her tonight"  
_  
She being honest. ...but I don't care...didn't anyone tell this girl that broken hearts make strange bedfellows?

_"Do what you want Em...it wont change anything between us!"_

Her eyes darken suddenly and I instantly regret my tone of voice...I didn't mean to sound so nonchalant.  
_  
"So you don't want to be in a relationship with me Maya?"  
_  
She said it like a question but it was more of an accusation.  
_  
"No actually I don't!"_

She moves closer backing me into the wall... again.

_"Why not"_

I attempt to push her off me but I can't...Jesus when did Em get this strong?  
She smiles when I cant move her. when did her eyes get that dark?..  
_  
"I don't trust you Emily!"_

She presses her body into mine and starts to kiss down my neck.

_"Why Maya?"_

"Why do you think?"

She pulls away from me momentarily.

_"Because of Paige? "_

I feel my anger rising and attempt for the second time to push her off but it was useless.

_"Get the fuck off me Em!"_

She backs up slightly giving me the space I need to slip past her, I was done here...we were done here.

_"When can I see you again Maya"_

I smirk seductively. _"Maybe when I need to get fucked...honestly I already have someone else in line for THAT job"._

I wink at her mischievously as we begin to walk.

_"Who's that then?" _  
_  
"I cant see how that's any of your business Emily"  
_  
She eyes me darkly but keeps quiet.  
We reach the alleyway entrance and I pull her into me quickly planting a smouldering kiss on her perfect lips. I bite on her lip softly before backing up and strolling away. Leaving Emily standing there looking extremely flustered.

END FLASHBACK

I had just finished rolling a joint when I hear Zion's car pull into my driveway, I jump up quickly making my way downstairs, I'm surprised when I open my front door and see her standing there...with flowers. I smile sweetly...she looked fine as hell tonight. She was sporting a sexy red wife beater with brown slim fit dickies, I also noticed the jordans on her feet...damn she had 'swag'. She takes my hand as I approach I feel the butterflies in my stomach begin to increase rapidly. Why am I reacting this strongly to Zion?

_"Damn Maya you are beautiful"_

I look away slightly embarrassed, something about her eyes always made me nervous...she smiles mischievously as if she knows what I'm thinking.

_"Your not so bad yourself Zion"_

She opens the passengers door and motions for me to get in...I oblige.

_"So where are you taking me?"_

"Its a surprise beautiful"

I take a deep breath...the last surprise I received was finding out that Emily was 'dealing' with Paige.

_"I don't like surprises...just tell me now"_

She chuckles softly as I hand her my pre-rolled joint.

_"My 'homie' is having a little gathering at his house...it should be a 'phat' night"_

_"Okay..."_

She surprises me by reaching over and kissing me softly on the cheek.

_"Don't worry girl I will take care of you"_

I gulp loudly. _"That's exactly what I'm afraid of Zion"_

She rolls her eyes before driving away...damn Maya what have you gotten yourself into?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors notes – I have received many reviews concerning my last chapter. I want to clear up a few things. My story takes place immediately after Maya's return from true north. Emily started dating Paige pretty much as soon as Maya left for 'rehabilitation', she was sentenced to serve 2 months. Emily and Paige have been dating for 5 months when my story starts leaving 3 months UN-accounted for, this is when the bulk of the action took/takes place. Maya returns heartbroken (she never cheated on Emily at true north) she starts hanging out with Zion and eventually Emily also. Sometime during those 3 months Maya ends up in a coma. Hope that helps people!**

**For the readers who are annoyed by the smoking and drinking in the story I cant say much on that subject...where I grew up that how teenagers dealt with problems.**

**The reviewer who stated that 'Maya and Emily' would never have sex in a alley I have one question for you...how do you know they wouldn't?**

**Totally shocked – I ignored the comments by EZRA FAN because she backed me into a corner, any reply I would have given would of just been seen as 'lashing out'. I'm happy you like the story :)**

**Simple dimples – Thanks a bunch :)**

I drop to my knees and cry like I have never cried before. My heart was pounding in my chest, I couldn't breath. My body was shaking uncontrollably, I was finding it hard to see through tears. I didn't expect to react like this but seeing her...like that...it broke my heart. I often wondered what happened when people lose their soul-mate...I move from the floor to stand over her bed. she looked peaceful, content even. I run my fingers over her beautiful face and suddenly I have the overwhelming need to come clean. I cant lie to her, I take a deep breath as I try and steady my nerves. I had no idea if she could her me...I just needed to get this shit off my chest.

_"Maya...baby I don't know if you can hear me...I hope you can"._

I pause momentarily...I felt sick to my stomach and I couldn't stop the silent tears from falling.

_"I miss you so much...I'm not the same without you Maya...Literally I'm different, I can feel myself changing, I don't like who I'm becoming"._

I shift uncomfortably. ...even now I can feel my 'dark passenger'.

_"You told me not to go after him but I couldn't let him get away with putting you in here baby...I tracked him down a few weeks ago. .."._

**FLASHBACK**

I had managed to track down Lyndon a few hours earlier, with Zions help. We were currently standing outside some shabby motel while we tried to come up with a plan.

_"I say we just kick the door down and fuck that dude up!"_

I smirk...I was going for a more diplomatic approach.

_"Even though it would make me happy to see him in pain that's not why we came here Zion...we need to get a confession out of him"._

She sighs deeply_ "Like I said lets beat him... into a confession"._

_"You are aware that a confession under duress is not a confession...it wouldn't stick in court"._

She rolls her eyes as she moves closer to me.

_"Well what the fuck do you suggest!"._

I take a second to ponder her words.

_"We need to get him out of his room...the night he attacked Maya...did he see you?"_

_"Yeah I think so...he was already driving away but he must of seen me in his mirrors...If I saw him he must of seen me"._

_"Good...I want you to knock on his door, if what you say is accurate he should recognize you"._

Zion raises her eyebrows quizzically.

_"And say what exactly Emily...oh hi Lyndon, I saw you clobber Maya over the head with a pipe you fancy hanging out!"_

_"I don't give a fuck what you tell him, just get him out the damn room!"_

She eyes me dangerously ._"Fine"._

_"Wait for me to get out of sight"_

She waves her hands in the air incredulously._ "I'm not an idiot Emily"._

I make my way back to the car and wait. A few minutes pass by before Zion emerges...with Lyndon closely behind. Zion leads him into the motel cafe but not before tossing something into one of the plant pots outside. I wait a minute before moving to retrieve whatever she left me...I smile darkly when I see Lyndon's room key. I wonder how she got them from him? I don't hesitate in making my way to his room. Once there I take a seat on his bed and wait. About half and hour later I hear voices approaching...I move my hand to my hip, removing my weapon from its holster. ...thank god my dad was a army man...it made things like this so much easier. The door opens and they walk in, I don't wait for Lyndon to turn on the lights...I jump off the bed and smack him hard in the head with my gun, he screams...half from pain half from shock. He falls to the floor but that doesn't stop me from hitting him again...and again...and again. Zion hits the lights and we both come face to face with aftermath of my rage. Lyndon was lying on the floor...motionless. the blood leaking from his head was no joke.

_"Shit Em...what the fuck!"_

Zion moves closer to him, checking for signs of life.

_"He has a pulse. ...we need to leave now...we can call an ambulance on the way"_

I nod in agreement. ...I don't feel stable right now.

_"Did you touch anything else besides the key?"_

_"No"_

She takes the key and wipes it down, she does the same to the door handle.  
We make it into the car quickly but Zion doesn't drive away...she starts to freak out.

_"What the hell was that Emily!"_

_"I lost control"_

_"No shit Sherlock...you no we are fucked right...he saw my fucking face Em along with half the people in the cafe!"_

I shift nervously...I didn't think about that...maybe because I didn't think at all. That reaction was pure emotion.

_"What should we do?"_

My voice was soft...I felt guilty for getting Zion involved.

She doesn't answer straight away, she moves her hand to my hip, grabbing my gun.

_"He cant live...if he does...we go to prison"_

Our eyes lock exchanging unspoken understanding. I attempt to move but she stops me.

_"The thing is...we can't shoot him either, the guns traceable back to us"_

I swallow nervously. ..if we cant shoot him how else were we suppose to get rid of him?

_"How then?"_

She takes a moment, when she finally speaks its almost a whisper.

_"Finish what you just started...take your clothes off leave them in the bathroom, deal with him then take a shower...I will wait here"._

My eyebrows shoot up instantly. Is she for real?

_"Are you fucking serious Zion?"_

She doesn't answer my question opting to offer me more advice instead.

_"Make sure you shower well...the last thing we need is you trailing evidence around the place"._

I'm shocked into silence...she was being serious!

_"What the hell are you waiting for Em?"_

I snap my head up. Yeah what the hell was I waiting for? Nobody can get me out of this situation...this was all on me.

**END FLASHBACK**

_"A part of my soul died that night Maya...I was so angry at him I thought hurting him would make me feel better...but It didn't...I feel even worse"._

I move closer and kiss her softly on the cheek. I linger taking in her scent. God I miss her so much. I start to re-play last night in my head.

**FLASHBACK 18 HOURS EARLIER**

_"You could have called before showing up"_

I smile brightly as I walk into Zions living room.

_"Who the hell let you in here?"_

_"Your mother"._

She nods and motions for me to join her on the couch. I notice suspicious looks coming from Zions 'company', I eye the girl dangerously. ...I wasn't in the mood for Zions 'bitches' today.

_"Who are you?"_

I roll my eyes. Here we go.

_"That's not your business"._

The girl flips me the finger before taking a pull of her joint.

_"Wow Zion I didn't know you had such rude friends"._

_"She is not my friend!"_

I laugh loudly. Zion had an interesting view on relationships, I always thought if you killed someone together that kind of made you thick as thieves.

_"Well if she's not your friend why is she here?"_

Zion chuckles softly. _"Bitch your not my friend and your here"_

The girl hits her on the arm playfully, it never ceases to amaze me how Zion manages to get so much female attention with her bad attitude. honestly she was an total asshole.

_"Can you wait for me upstairs cutie?"_

The girls eyebrows rise, she wasn't happy.

_"Fine...you better make it up to me though"._

She rises from the couch and makes her way upstairs.

We wait a few minutes before talking. ..you cant trust these sneaky bitches.

_"Why are you here?"_

I speak quietly, she leans in struggling to hear.

_"I'm sorry Em...I must not of heard you correctly"._

I sigh deeply._ "No you heard right"._

She glares at me a few seconds before hopping of the couch.

_"Are you fucking serious?"_

I nod 'yes'...I didn't dare look in her eyes.

_"Okay Em...you got me, jokes over...why are you really here?"_

I remain silent.

she moves back to the couch, we are barely touching but I can feel the heat coming off her.

_"Your not joking are you Em?"_

_"No..."_

_"No?"_

I take a deep breath as I look directly into Zions eyes and admit something that I had been trying to forget for 2 weeks.

_"I raped her"._


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors notes – I don't own this chapter. A reader sent me a chapter as an idea and I loved it so much I rolled with it, I changed some things but left most of it just how she wrote it. Simple Dimples your a star :) hope you like it.**

_"Why the fuck don't you answer my calls?"_

I look up from my position on the porch bench, I sigh deeply and motion for her to join me. I don't look at her...it will only make things harder. I had only returned home from Zion's a few hours earlier I wasn't up for this right now.

_"I should of called you Paige"._

_"Yeah you should have"._

She takes a seat next to me and leans her head on my shoulder, I tense uncontrollably.

_"Are you okay Emily?"_

_"No...can you not touch me please"._

I shrug my shoulder forcing her to move her head. She eyes me darkly but doesn't attempt to touch me again.

_"What the hell is your issue anyway?"_

_"I don't know... but we can't be together any more... it's not safe for you"._

She moves from the bench and begins to pace.

_"I love you Emily...I don't want 'that incident' to come between us"._

She was crying but I couldn't bring myself to move to comfort her.

_"By 'incident' you mean the rape?"_

She stops pacing to glare at me.

_"Of course that's what I mean!"_

_"Can you keep your voice down...or maybe you want me in jail?"_

She pauses momentarily before moving to join me on the bench again.  
_  
"Baby...Emily look at me".  
_  
I take a deep breath before looking at her. I'm surprised and slightly conflicted when all I see in her eyes is love. How is this possible?

_"I don't want you in jail...I want you to get help"._

_"I want help, I just don't know what type of help I need...I don't know what my problem is"._

She leans closer planting a soft kiss on my lips...I don't respond.

_"I want to help you Em...let me help you"._  
_  
"Paige I..."._

I'm cut off by her lips crashing into mine, this kiss was nothing like the earlier one. She bites on my lip causing me to open my mouth and allow her the access she wanted. I kiss her back furiously even though I knew it was wrong it felt so right. She moans into my mouth as she deepens the kiss, I moan when she hops onto my lap straddling me. She moves her hand to my waist attempting to put her hand down my jeans, as soon as she makes contact I feel my 'dark passenger', she moves her finger over my clit and I temporary loose my mind because the next thing I no I'm on top of Paige grinding into her. She moans loudly snapping me out of my haze I jump to my feet but don't make it far as I suddenly can't breathe properly. I drop to my knees my heart was pounding in my chest and my vision was becoming blurred. Through my confusion I can hear Paige talking to my mother...when did she come outside? I feel arms wrap around me and guiding me inside. The world was spinning or I was spinning I couldn't tell. What the fuck is happening to me?

**XOXO**

I got up a few hours earlier than usual, I was hoping to avoid my mom before I headed to class. I had no desire to discuss my panic attack. I showered quickly and made my way into the kitchen, I opted for a quick and quiet sandwich for breakfast. I didn't want to risk cooking, she might wake up. I get myself together and make my way to the front door. The red flashing light on our answering machine catches my eye. I frown I remember checking the messages before I went outside last night, that was nearly 11. I press play on the machine and wait.

_"Hi Emily its Mrs Saint-Germane...Maya woke up a few hours ago...she's asking __for you but the doctor doesn't think it's a good idea at the moment...its hard to explain over the phone but they have found some complications so they are running more tests...I will be home at 6 to grab some things for Maya...meet me and we will talk"._

I replay the message again before deleting it. I exit the house and make my way towards Maya...I know her mom said it wasn't a good idea but I had to see her...I check the time 6:30 I still had a few hours before school started and I wanted to spend every minute with Maya.

**4HRS EARLIER**

_"Maya baby calm down"._

_"Get Emily!"_

I try and get up from the bed but my father  
Pushes me back down.

_"Maya you are in no condition to be walking around...just relax __baby girl__"._

I sigh. _"I will relax when I see Emily...why don't one of you go and get her! "_

My mom moves closer to me and takes my hand in hers.

_"Baby its after 2...she will be sleeping"._

I resist the urge to scream.

_"Can you __at least__ leave a message?"_

_"I will call the fields house tomorrow morning"._

I open my mouth to shout but my father cuts me off.

_"Honey maybe its best to do what Maya says"._

My parents exchange a few strange looks before my mom leaves the room to make the call. A few seconds pass before my dad speaks.

_"Don't be so hard on your mother...she means well baby"._

I pause as I look into the eyes of the man who raised me...the man who tucked me into bed as a child and I tell him something I had been dying to confess since arriving home from true north.

_"I know your not my real dad"._

He sighs and moves to join me on the bed, he attempts to take my hand in his...I let him.

_"How did you find out?"_  
_  
"We don't have enough time for that story, mom will be back any minute"._

He frowns but understands my meaning. I don't want her to know I know. Not yet anyway.

_"I'm hungry...what if I send mom out to grab us some food...could we talk then Maya?"_

I nod 'yes'. He removes his phone and sends mom a quick text. He doesn't wait for a reply.

_"So how did you find out?"_

**FLASHBACK SEVERAL MONTHS EARLIER**

_"That is pretty sick Tristan"._

He smiles as he hands me his joint.

_"I know right...my pops is such a liar he forced me to take these extreme measures in the pursuit of truth"._

I laugh softly I really liked this guy...in a brotherly way of course. He had managed to sneak me into his 'pod' to showcase his exceptional hacking abilities. I was wary at first but when he pulled up his father life insurance policy I knew he was the real deal.

_"So your farther lied to you about having a policy or something Tristan?"_

_"No...you see these names here"._

He points to the screen. _"Cassie Vera and Yolie Vera"._

_"My dad had an affair when I was a kid my mother forgave him but she always suspected he was hiding something else"._

I frown. He rolls his eyes before speaking again.

_"The tramp he slept with her name was Vera...I think those two are my brother and sister"._

I pause speechless...what the hell do you say to comfort a friend in this situation?

_"Move over I want a turn"_

He raises his eyebrows but complies.

_"So I just type the name of the person in that box?"._

I point and he nods.

I take a second to ponder, both of my parents were pretty regular...boring even but I felt bad for Tristan so I typed my moms name...she did tell me she went through an 'experimental' faze in college. This might not be as boring as I originally thought. The programme takes a few seconds to collect the data 'illegally' from several government and private sector sources. Finally a document appears on the screen. I scroll through looking for anything out of the ordinary I chuckle when I see that my mother nearly got kicked out of college for marijuana...I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. I click on the link to the insurance documents...nothing unusual there...she leaves me almost 7 million dollars, I smile to myself. She always threatened to change her policy and leave everything to a women's shelter. I guess part of me knew she was just messing with me but it made me feel better to see it in writing. I'm pulled from memory lane by Tristan's slightly disgusted voice.  
_  
"Jesus your mom is squeaky clean...is she a nun by any chance?"_

He laughs softly at his own joke. He does that a lot. I roll my eyes before moving to close the programme.

_"Wait Maya...check her medical records"_

_"Why...my mom broke her foot once when I was 4 that's about as close to danger as she's ever been"._

He smiles but rolls his eyes. I get up and head for the bathroom.

_"Look if you want...I'm telling you it will be a boring read"._

I don't wait for reply I was dying to use the toilet. I emerge a few minutes later to find Tristan busy typing away at his laptop.  
_  
"You moved on that quickly damn it must of been beyond boring"._

I laugh and smack his arm playfully.  
He turns to face me, I'm momentarily unnerved by his serious expression.

_"What's wrong Tristan?"_

He pauses for what seems like eternity before speaking softly.

_"Maya do you know you are an IVF baby?_

**END FLASHBACK**

My dad starts to shift on the bed, if the story made him uncomfortable then he could imagine how it made me feel. My whole life was built on lies...well rehearsed lies but lies all the same. He opens his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

_"So when did you and mom really meet?"_  
_  
"Maya maybe you should talk to mom..."_

_"I don't want to talk to her, that's why I asked you!"_

He slumps his shoulders in defeat.  
_  
"I met your mother in high school all of that is true...we were childhood sweethearts just like we told you"._

I raise my eyebrows. _"So what happened did mom cheat on you?"_

_"No...your mother has mitochondria disease...we had to use a donor"._

My eyebrows rise even higher.

_"That doesn't make sense...I get the mitochondria donor but why didn't she use your_ _sperm?"_

He goes silent for the longest time, when he speaks its almost a whisper.

_"We were separated at the time"_

_"Really I never knew you and mom ever separated?"_

_"College came between us"._

"How so?"

_"I...I think you should ask your mom"._

_"Just tell me dad!"_

He takes a deep breath before speaking.

_"Maya baby do you remember Sanchez?"_

**FLASHBACK 20 YRS AGO  
**

_"What did I tell you puta?"_

I move closer to Sanchez, I've never hit a women before but this bitch was trying my patience. She eyes me closely before flashing me that shit eating grin I had grown to despise.

_"You told me to stay away from Jahari"._

_"My boy told me he saw you out with her last night"._

_"So...you guys ain't together no more?"_

_"That doesn't change a thing...stay away from her Sanchez or I swear I will..."_

She cuts me off abruptly.

_"You will what fucker...kick my ass...I would love to see you try"._

I open my mouth to respond but think better of it, I suddenly remember my surroundings. East LA was ghetto and the people that lived their were even worse. I notice a small group of Mexican girls begin to walk towards me...I shift nervously, they all look gang affiliated. They surround me within seconds.

_"You got a problem ese?"_

I glare at the girl._ "I don't even know you".  
_  
_"But I no you...bitch ass vato from the suburbs coming down to the hood to complain about your ex"_

I cough stunned momentarily...how did this girl know my business?

_"I dont have to talk to you bitch this is between me and Sanchez...keep your filthy hood rat hands to yourself don't touch Jahari!"  
_  
I shouted hoping my voice would intimidate them...

_"Fuck you ese I touch whoever I want...when I want"._

My eyes darken and I feel my blood begin to boil...I step closer we were inches apart.

_"You like ruining happy homes Sanchez?"_

She smiles brightly making me want to smack her in the face.

_"What happy home...Jahari don't want you any more vato...I know its hard to except but your girls mine now ese"_

I cant stop myself I swing on Sanchez, she anticipated my movement because she ducks my punch effortlessly I don't have time to throw another punch, I feel something hard hit the back of my head...then everything when black.

**END FLASHBACK**

_"What happened dad?"_  
_  
"They kicked my ass...badly"._

I pause for a second this was obviously a painful memory but I needed to know more.  
_  
"How bad?"_

He sighs. _"They broke 4 ribs, shattered my left wrist, broke my nose and dislocated __my jaw"._

_"Damn!"_

I was stunned, I didn't remember much about Sanchez but the little memories I did have made me know that her and her 'crew' weren't to be fucked with.

_"So what does any of this have to do with me?"_

_"Your mom used Sanchez as a donor for her mitochondria..."_

_"So I have her DNA?"_

_"Yes"._

_"She my mom..."_

He frowns deeply and begins to pace.

_"You have three peoples DNA...your mothers and Sanchez and the sperm donor"._

Now it was my turn to frown.

_"Who was the sperm donor?"_

_"She doesn't know...she used California cryobank to find a donor"._

I'm happy that my mom doesn't know who my dad is...I already have a dad and I don't want another one.

_"I want to see her"._

He stops pacing as confusion sets in.  
_  
"Who?"_

_"Sanchez"._

**XOXO**

Spencer Hastings hated being kept in the dark. Especially when it came to criminality. She had overheard her mom engrossed in deep conversation on her cellphone even though she couldn't hear the whole conversation she had heard enough. Lyndon James was dead.

_"Mom just tell me!"_

she pauses as she considers her options.

_"I was talking to a friend in philly, the police found a body matching the description of Lyndon James"._

_"Good he was scum...I know we had no evidence to prove that he attacked Maya but we know it was him...he finally got a taste of his own medicine"._

My mom raises her eyebrows she knew I was justified in my feelings but she still looked bothered.

_"Its not his death that concerns me Spencer...its the way he died that has everyone asking questions"._

I move to join her on the couch.

_"What do you mean?"_

_"He was beaten to death...apparently its a real gruesome scene...blood everywhere"._

"I don't know what to say".

"Don't say anything yet...I haven't finished".

_"Apparently the motel owner swears Lyndon had some sort of creepy shrine in his room with a picture of a girl at the centre..."_

I don't need to hear any more I already no what she will say.

_"Anyway the picture was the only thing missing from his room...I think it was a picture of Maya"_

_"Mom you cant possibly know that"_

I lie. Who else would it be, Maya was his latest obsession after all.

_"Have you seen Emily recently?"_

I frown surprised by the question.

_"Yes why?"._

I lie again, the truth is Emily had started to become worryingly distant a few weeks ago.

_"The police will want to question her"._

_"What...why?"_  
_  
"The last time Lyndon was around Emily threatened to kill him"._

_"Are you serious mom...that was the night Maya was attacked she was upset"._

My mom strokes my arm comfortingly.

_"I know that...the problem is she said it in the hospital with lots of witnesses...they will have to follow this up"._

I nod in understanding before glancing at my phone to check the time. It was just after 7 I had to some time before school started.

_"Mom I'm going to see Emily"._


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note – This chapter is pure sexy time so if that's not your thing don't read. Please review :)

I was near the hospital when I decided to take a break to clear my head, thankfully there was a bench near by. I kept going over my last encounter with Maya, the night had started out great but like always things took a turn for the worst and the night was ruined. I suddenly became overwhelmed with guilt as I allowed the memory to overtake me.

**FLASHBACK A FEW MONTHS EARLIER**

I don't know how it started. But then again, I rarely ever did. All I knew was that Maya was pissed and my night was pretty much done. One minute we were doing our thing on the dance floor, Maya grinding up on me as only she can, when she turned around to give me a feel of her ass, she suddenly stopped, sucked her teeth then walked away. I was dumbfounded, unsure of what happened, but my instincts took over and I followed as she left the dance floor heading towards the exit.

She didn't speak as she handed the ticket to the chick at the coat-room, and neither did I, just staring ahead as we waited. What was I waiting for? The inevitable oral assault. Right now she was quiet, but that was just the first stage of a routine she had perfected since coming home from true north. She was mentally stalking as only femmes could, her mind formulating the right way to let loose. There was no point in me asking what was wrong; I'd get no answer. I eventually learned it was pointless.

Somehow I had fucked up and she was going to wait until she was good and ready to let me know how and how much. All I could do was wait. Surprisingly it only took fifteen minutes. We had taken the exit onto the highway heading south towards home, when she leaned over and turned off the stereo. The mood in the car suddenly dipped, since I had foolishly allowed myself to get lost in the beat of _'Rudimentals feel the love'._ As soon as the music cut the silence set in, I steeled myself, knowing there was little chance anyone was going to be licked like a lollipop when we got home.

"_So, you got nothing to say Emily?"_ she started.

Fuck. I hated this route. There was no way I could answer without making the situation worse. If I didn't know what she was talking about, she'd be upset that I was insensitive to my alleged actions – ignorance was never acceptable. But if I did know, she'd be pissed because it would only confirm my fuck-up and start the never-ending_ 'then why did you'_ argument.

I couldn't take long to answer, so I just cut my loses. _"I don't know what your talking about Maya"._

Maya turned in her seat but I kept my eyes on the road, not needing to look at her to know she was scowling.

"_Your going to tell me you weren't watching that whorish blonde bitch while we were dancing? I caught your ass when I turned around"._

"_What blonde bitch?"_ I asked, inwardly kicking myself because I knew exactly what blonde bitch she was talking about. While Maya was in my arms, behind her another couple was dancing just as heatedly as we were. The studs back was to me, but her girlfriend clearly had me in her sights, eyeing me up and down appreciatively. She had blondish hair that fell around her shoulders, at times masking her face and hiding the motions she was making towards me with her lips and what apparently was a very skilful tongue. I hadn't realized I had been so obvious in noticing. Normally I'm much better than that, _'I knew that Maya was confident in her status as me future wife' _but no women wanted to catch her girl checking out another chick. It was fucked up.

"_You know exactly what blonde bitch I'm talking about Em, don't play dumb. I'm surprised her ass wasn't on some pole. But I bet if she was you would have been there, dollar ready"._ She added.

I sighed, _"Baby-,"_

"_Don't 'baby' me. I would never disrespect you like that, and you know it. You'd be ready to fight if you caught me doing that shit"._

And, of course, she was right. We both knew I was hotheaded these days, and more than a few times I've had words with other girls who weren't respecting my place. _"But Maya-"._

"_But what?"_ She interrupted.

"_Baby-"._

"_What? What do you have to say?"_

"_I'm trying to-,"_

"_What?"_

"_Let me fucking speak!"_ I snapped, taking my eyes off the road for a moment to glare at her.

She sucked her teeth, crossing her arms and stared ahead, _"Talk"._

I rolled my eyes and tried to relax, my mind racing for words that could soothe the situation, because truth be told, I was getting aroused. Call me insensitive if you want, but whenever Maya gets heated I get excited. I cant explain it, but when she gets angry there's this energy that surrounds her and all I want to do is bend her over and tap into it the best way I know how. This, of course is hard to do when were in the middle of an argument and the last thing she probably wants to do is look at me, let alone be intimate. But with every passing minute as her voice gets louder, her words become rawer, and her eyes begin to blaze with the most intense heat, all I can think about is subduing her with my tongue.

And right at this moment, as the animosity in the air grew thick, I was thinking of how good it would feel to have her thighs around my head as I pressed my face into her.

"_I thought you had something to say?"_ She said suddenly, jarring me back to reality.

"_Listen,"_ I began, trying to keep focused._ "I'm sorry. I wasn't even really paying attention to what I was doing. It was nothing. You have nothing to worry about Maya"._

As soon as the words left my lips, I knew I had made a mistake. What a fucking rookie move. Never ever assume your women felt insecure, because even if she didn't, the fact that you mentioned it will make her think there's a reason she should be. But even worse it just makes you look conceited as hell. If I could, I would have physically kicked myself.

"_Let me out"._

"_Maya"._

"_Let me out of the car"._

"_Baby, please. Were on the highway, where are you going to go? We'll be home in less than-,"_

"_Emily, if you don't pull the fuck over and let me out of this car, you are going to be sorry"._

Shit. My hands tightened on the wheel as I manoeuvred the car over to the right lane. As luck – if you could call it that – would have it, there was a sign for a rest area. We didn't speak as we drove along, and when I took the exit, Maya unbuckled her seatbelt and reached for her purse.

"_Baby, please be rational...," _I let my eyes close briefly as I inwardly cursed at yet another mistake.

Maya pounced on it. _"You think I'm being irrational, huh? Do you really want to see irrational, 'cause I'll show you irrational'"_. Then she opened the car door. I hadn't even come to a full stop yet, just letting the car slow on its own hoping she'd change her mind. But when she opened the door, I slammed my foot on the brakes to stop in time. Before I could even utter a word she was gone, slamming the door so hard I winced at the fear of the glass shattering. I put the car in park and cut the engine, watching as she stomped away. I just let my head fall back against the headrest and groaned. I wasn't and idiot; I knew she had no intention of walking the five miles home. This was the start of my punishment for disrespecting her. I would have to figure out the right thing to say so she'd forgive me enough just to get her back in the car. And despite the summer heat, it was past midnight and there was a breeze so she couldn't stay outside too long in the halter top and mini skirt she was wearing. So I had to fix the situation and fast, all while trying to ignore my pulsating clit. Even though I was technically already in a relationship with Paige it was only Maya who could satisfy my growing urges. I took a deep breath and got out the car, fixing my hair quickly before I stuck my hands deep in my jeans and followed her. She, of course had slowed her pace, knowing full well my ass would follow. It only took a few seconds of long strides and I caught up to her, already noticing the goose bumps on her shoulders.

"_Baby, please get back in the car"._ I said, trying to ignore the hypnotizing sound of her heels clicking on the ground.

"_No"._

"_Baby please..."_

"_No"._

I gritted my teeth. _"Maya"._

She winced at my tone, but kept her pace. _"Why should I?"_

"_Your cold. Be mad at me all you want, but there's no reason for you to freeze"._

She suddenly spun around, her eyes ablaze _"What the fuck were you thinking?"_

I stopped walking, I was a few feet away from her. _"I don't know"._

Her eyes narrowed. _"You don't know why your ass was encouraging some slut to flirt with you?_ _Don't give me that bullshit Emily"._ She started walking towards me, finger pointed accusingly. _"You knew damn well what you were doing, but you didn't care"._

I bit my lip, forcing myself to stay quiet.

"_How the hell do you think it makes me feel knowing while I'm dancing with you, you're too busy with some broad behind me?"_

"_Baby, it wasn't like that at all"._

"_Then how was it?"_ She was now standing inches from me, her presence formidable despite her barely five-foot-five height in heels. She barely came up to my nose, yet I was moving backwards to avoid her. Small stature or not, Maya was a force to be reckoned with; never one to back down and could put someone in their place just as easy as it was to breathe – that's one of the reasons I love her. I like my girls hard, but on the flip-side, having someone who could easy come at you like a pit-bull wearing lipstick could get dicey, especially if your standing in a minefield of a conversation and you're at fault with no clue where to safely step.

"_Well?"_ She pressed, her eyes growing darker with ever step she took.

It didn't help that I was feeling myself get wet. I was trying my best to keep my mind on the task at hand, but my eyes were zeroing on her full lips, which were now twisted in irritation...but would feel so good sucking on any part of my body – No! Concentrate, concentrate. Don't think of anything sexual. It will only make you think of fucking her...

God I love fucking her. Maya was my first, instantly I knew she would be my wife, mainly '_cuz I couldn't imagine myself not fucking her'_. Again, call me insensitive, but I'm just keeping it real. Her face, Her body, the way she folds her legs around me, the way she grips me, the sound of her voice moaning in my ear; everything about her fits me so perfectly that I practically had no choice in making her my wife I couldn't handle knowing someone else was 'tapping' that as Zion would have put it. Now don't get me wrong I love her with all my soul and I do plan on marrying her after college. But the fact that I literally felt addicted to her could drive me up the wall, not to mention how it gets me in trouble, especially at times like this when I seriously needed to focus.

"_Emily, if you don't answer me, I swear-,"_ She began, her nostrils flaring.

And there it was. Fuck it.

I grabbed her and pulled her close, my mouth eagerly finding hers. I felt a gratifying rush once I felt the softness of her lips, and whatever little focus I had left was gone. For a moment, she melted against me retuning my kiss, her small tongue sliding against mine. But just as quickly, she pulled away, and I felt the sting of her hand connecting with my cheek. It wasn't a hard slap, but the shock of it made me take a step backwards onto the car.

"_What the fuck is wrong with you!?"_ She screamed.

"_I...baby...shit...," _I sighed. There was nothing I could say. Her eyes were wide with rage, her face completely flushed, and her hands were balled into small fists that looked as if they were itching to fly. I knew that if we were at one of our houses, she'd be reaching for anything close by to throw. She was a ball of fury, and at this moment she could've been completely naked and wouldn't have looked sexier.

"_You think I'm going to let you kiss me after that bullshit?"_ She was back at me, her finger jabbing my chest so hard it hurt. _"You must think I'm some stupid bitch with no kind of sense!"_

Don't think about how good she smells. Citrus. Vanilla. How it mingles with her scent when I brush my lips against her inner thigh. Damn. The smell of her pussy...how it calls to me, begging for me to press my nose deep-

I was yanked from my thoughts when I felt a sudden rush of pain in my arm.

"_How dare you not fucking pay attention to me when were in a damn fight!"_ She yells, punctuating each word with a hit to my arm. _"You have no damn respect for me Em! I refuse to put up with this shit any-,"_

I took her face in my hands again, ignoring the hits her fists were landing on my arms as I pulled her close. My mouth covered hers, relishing in her taste and the way her lips moulded to mine. Again, her tongue rushing into my mouth with full force, and her fingers loosened from their fists and gripped my jersey, pulling me closer. And again, she suddenly stopped and smacked me before shoving me away.

"_Em what kind of fucking game are you pla-,"_

I pulled her back in my arms, kissing her even harder as I spun us around so she was against the car. I was pressing my hips into her as I deepened the kiss, my hands falling to her shoulders, the very feel of her soft bare skin under my hands making my knees weak. My hands travelled down her arms, trying to deflect the occasional hits she'd give despite the fact that she was kissing me with just as much hunger. My lips released here; planting kisses along her cheek and jaw, my tongue snaking out to taste her skin. As soon as she felt my tongue at her neck, she gave a stifled moan, her hands gripping my shoulders.

"_Emily, you know your wrong...,"_ She hissed.

I ignored her, the tip of my tongue finding its way to her earlobe, softly tracing the rim of her ear, before dipping inside. I feel her shudder against me and her thighs press together in response. My tongue left her ear, making random patterns along her neck, and at the base of her throat I planted a soft kiss and heard her sigh. My hands were on their own mission, finding her breast and teasing her hardening nipples though her top. I'd occasionally give one a tug, and would feel her hips buck against me. My hands moved to her hips, holding them tightly against me.

"_I want you"._ I whispered in her ear.

"_Fuck you"._ She breathed.

"_What was that?"_ I teased before nipping her earlobe with my teeth.

"_F-fuck you"._

My hands found their way to the sweet roundness that was her ass just as our lips met. As soon as I felt under my hands, a groan escaped me and I bit her bottom lip, playfully pulling it. _"Say it again"._

She pressed her hips into me. _"Fuck you"._

I released her lips, and pushed my tongue into her mouth. I got a good grip on her ass and lifted her until she was sitting on the hood of the car. Before she could react I parted her legs and planted my body between them. When I pulled my face away, Maya's hand was ready and she slapped my cheek again, her eyes dancing.

I kissed her.

she slapped me.

My hand slipped under her skirt, moving along the length of her strong thigh until I met her pussy through the lace of her panties. I pulled the crotch of the panties to the side, feeling her soft curls against my knuckles.

"_Again,"_ I dared her.

Her breathing was shallow, but she stared at me with pure defiance.

"_Fuck you!"_

When two of my fingers pushed inside of her, Maya's eyes fluttered closed and she released a deep groan. She thrust her hips forward and my fingers slid in deep, enveloped by the scorching velvet I knew as home. My entire body trembled at the feel of her, wanting to crumble in a way only she could make me. But I held strong, my fingers remaining firm as they sought the centre of her. Her legs lifted and the almost magnetic sensation of them wrapping around my waist ignited the ferocity in me, and I tightened my hold on her ass as I barely withdrew my fingers before pushing them back in as deep as I could. Using my hips to drive my hand, I started pumping her, feeling her grow slick as her pussy slowly surrendered. She tightened her hold as her hips began to move against me, fucking me back just as roughly.

Any form of gentleness was nowhere near my mind as I fucked her, tapping into the tension and anger that surrounded us. Maya responded by sliding a hand up and behind my neck, digging her nails into my skin I hissed from the pain, but I didn't let up. The sound of her juices around my fingers joined the moans and heavy breathing, and when she suddenly snapped her hips forward, seizing my fingers in a grip so tight, I groaned so loudly I could feel the vibrations down to my toes. I pulled her hand from my neck and pushed her back until she was lying on the hood of the car. I reached for the hem of her top and lifted it baring her breasts, her nipples hard and straining, begging for attention. I grasped a nipple between my fingers, gently rolling it as I continued the assault on her pussy. Maya lifted her right leg planting her foot on my shoulder, the heels of her boot biting into me through my jersey. I swear she purposely dug her heel in making me kiss again, and I countered by adding a third finger, forcing her open even more.

"_Fuck Em!"_ She cried, lifting her hips off the car as I slammed into her.

"_What you got to say?"_ I taunted breathlessly, feeling her tighten around me.

She reached up and slapped me again, and I just smirked as I continued fucking her.

"_Is that all you got?"_

she then slapped me so hard my head snapped back. I gritted my teeth and quickened my thrusts, feeling the beginning flutters her vagina made when she was getting close to a climax. She started rotating her hips, her foot now using my shoulder for balance. I slowed my hand, my eyes glued, watching as she writhed half-naked on top of my mom's car, her hips lifting and falling, rolling from side to side, as she finally gave in. I watched as she pussy slid up and down on my fingers, her pink hole swallowing and squeezing and pinching them as she continued to fuck my hand. My other hand was caressing her leg, and my lips soon followed, planting kisses on her knee, then her calf, my tongue licking its way around her ankles.

"_Oh god Em...,"_ She rolled her hips again.

"_What baby?"_ I asked, curving my fingers inside her.

"_Oh fuck!"_ She gasped. _"Em, Em...,"_

"_Mmm," _I kissed her inner ankle. _"Talk to me"._

She was whimpering._ "Baby please...,"_

"_Please what?"_ My tongue left her ankle, travelling back down her calf, making its way to her inner thigh.

Her hips lifted in response, knowing what it wanted. _"Baby please I need it"._

I smirked as I looked at her face, which was beautifully twisted in pleasure, her moth open as she tried to catch her breath. _"What do you need?"_

Her balled up fists were landing on the car as she bucked below me. _"Baby...FUCK!"_ this was her last surrender and she didn't want to give it up willingly.

"_I'll give you anything you want,"_ I nipped at her skin. _"All you have to do is tell me Maya"._

She whimpered again, and for a brief moment, her eyes turned dark as she realized she'd have to actually say it. Really admit she wanted it. As much as she probably hated me right now, she also needed me to break her off as only I could. But for a split moment, I could see her contemplating, her stubborn streak about to win. But a quick twist of my fingers caused her body to contort and she let out a small growl.

"_Dammit Em! Fuck you! I need your tongue. Please!"_

I couldn't hide my smile as I grabbed hold of her panties and slid them off her legs, shoving them in my back pocket. Once her legs were free, I planted each one either side of my head and slid my hands down her thigh until I cupped her ass. Then I lifted her midsection, pulling her pussy up towards my mouth, and forcing her to rest on the backs of her shoulders. As soon as her pussy came up to my level, within inches of my mouth and the scent of her reached me, I was on the attack. There was no need for sweet, romantic teasing as I drove my tongue into her hole as deeply as I could. Once the taste of her hit all my senses, there was nothing in the world that could make me let go at that moment. I locked my arm arms around her hips holding her in position so I could freely devour her as I pleased.

This was so limiting for her. She was on her shoulders, and neck, the only real movements she could make was with her arms, and she had both hands on my head, painfully pulling my hair around her fingers. The heels of her boots were pressed into my back as she tried to keep balance and I knew her thighs would soon be aching, but at that moment, all that mattered was the feel of her clit pulsating on my tongue. I twisted around that little nerve, stroking it, coaxing it, till it was quivering in my mouth. I closed my lips around it, sucking it gently, while using the very tip of my tongue to tap its head, Maya suddenly went rigid. I tightened my hold on her body, steadily increasing my sucking until it felt like her clit was literally jumping, her whole body began to shake, her shoulders thrashing against the car.

It was then that I started to hear it. Cars honking in the distance. At first it was a couple of honks drifting in and out, until it became a procession, all at different levels, but growing louder. And then it hit me: we were in the rest area. The very well-lit rest area on the side of a busy-ass highway. To make it worse we were having sex on top of a car. Maya and I were giving every single driver speeding by a damn good show.

It was too late to do anything about it now. Maya's body was shaking so hard; I was doing everything possible to hold her securely so she wouldn't brake my neck. My tongue was back at her hole, driving in as hard as I could and she was moaning so loud, clawing at my neck and shoulders as her orgasm got closer. Then all of a sudden everything went black. Her thighs seized around my head, and my face was pressed so deep into her that I couldn't see. I could barely hear the cars honking any more, the only sounds were my heart beating in my ears, and Maya's cries as she peaked higher and higher.

"_Shit, shit, fuck, Em! Oh fuck, Yes!"_ I winced as her nails cut into my skin, but it was worth it as I felt her pussy contracting around my tongue. It got so wet, I was soon audibly lapping up her juices, still trying to keep my grip on her as she kept convulsing against my face.

After a few minutes, Maya's body started to relax, and I carefully eased her back on the hood of the car. She was breathing hard, her chest heaving, and taking one look at her face, I knew as soon as she sees a mirror she'd be horrified by her smeared lipstick and mascara. Oh well...at this moment I didn't care. I was looking at the sexiest women on the planet, fucked up make-up and all, and for a split second, I wondered how I could even dare to check out another girl when I had her.

When she finally caught her breath, I smiled at her, about to wrap my arms around her and lean in for a kiss, thinking there was a reason that make-up sex was one of the best.

Her hand was quick and the slap on my cheek froze me in mid-movement.

"_Who the fuck do you think you are?"_ She asked. She pushed me aside, hopping down to her feet. Her balance was unsteady at first, yet she slapped away the hand I held out to her. And somehow, without missing a beat, her finger was right back at my chest. _"What the fuck was that shit? Fucking me in a middle of an argument?!"_

I couldn't help it. My mouth fell open. I just openly stared at her in complete shock.

"_That wasn't right and you know it"._

She moved away from me, snatching her panties from my pocket, then bending to pick up her purse where she had dropped it by the front wheel. She then continued, walking around to the passenger side of the car. _"I cant believe that shit Em. Take me home! You got my black ass out her practically naked with people driving by watching us. What the fuck Emily?"_

She slammed the passenger door shut, and through the wind shield I could see her still running her mouth as she pulled down the visor to look at the vanity mirror. I just shook my head and gave a sigh as I headed towards the door, readying myself for the ride home.

Well, at least I got her back in the car.

**END FLASHBACK**

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a sharp pain to my arm. I looked up and saw Spencer standing over me.

"_What the hell Spencer did you just hit me in the arm?"_

She rolls her eyes before joining me on the bench.

"_I was calling you but you didn't hear me"._

"_Sorry I was daydreaming"._

"_That's fine"._

"_So what's up?"_

Spencer pauses briefly and shifts uncomfortably.

"_Em please tell me you didn't kill Lyndon?"_


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note – This chapter jumps around slightly so I hope you can follow. This chapter has an epic twist at the end so I hope everyone likes it. To the guest that couldn't comprehend the 3 person parent thing I don't know what to tell you, this is the modern world we live in, I personally knew a girl in school that was an IVF baby because her mother suffered from Mitochondria disease. Also you will find numerous EMAYA fics with babies I just bring the science into play. Thanks for all the reviews positive or negatives I have issues with motivation (possibly from insecurities) so all reviews make me happy. ;) **

**FLASHBACK MAYA POV**

I had been back in town a few days before I had my first session with the drug counsellor. I ate breakfast and made my way across town speedily, I didn't want to be late for my appointment. As soon as I enter the parking lot I'm temporary thrown off by the number of teenagers hanging about outside. I don't delay moving through the crowd with relative ease. I make my way inside and begin to cue. As soon as I get into line, my attention was caught by a attractive guy standing not too far from the reception table. He had a mocha complexion and a gorgeous face. He should of been a women. His designer clothes and colourful taste in sneakers proved that he had a great fashion eye. By all the females surrounding him I could tell he was a 'social elite'. A few minutes go by before I get to the desk, the receptionist takes my details and tells me to make my way to the waiting room, I don't get time to sit down. The office door opens and my doctor comes strolling out. "Maya St-Germane".  
I smile at her as she leads me into her office. Approximately 2 hours later I manage to escape the councillor. I was beyond agitated, as I waited in the parking lot for my dad to pick me up I couldn't stop thinking about what that bitch had said.

**2 HRS AGO**

"This will not work if you continue to lie Maya".

I eyeball her with venom...this has nothing to do with drugs so why bring it up?

"My relationship has nothing to do with my so-called marijuana addiction".

She laughs lightly but continues to write things down in her journal.

"So-called addiction...so you don't think you have a problem?"

"Absolutely not"

She frowns but doesn't stop writing.

"Tell me about Emily Fields".

"What's to tell...we were together, now were not".

For the first time today she let her pen slip from her fingers. She gives me a bright, possibly comforting smile before speaking.

"You make it sound unimportant...I know the breakup effected you Maya".

I take a deep sigh and lean in closer to her.

"And how do you know that?"

"Hows that tattoo healing up Maya?"

I freeze. How the hell does she know about my tattoo?

"How do you know about that?"

"It doesn't matter how I know..."

I raise my eyebrows but remain silent.

"Does she know about it?"

I don't reply...I feel my blood begin to boil. I didn't come here for this shit! If I wanted relationship advice I would of called 'Ricki lake'.

"I take your silence as a no...".

I shoot her a dirty look with hopes of a subject change...but she ain't having it, instead she twists her knife in even deeper.

"Your mother told me she has seen your ex around town with another girl...Paige something. ...how does that make you feel Maya?"

I jump to my feet unable to contain my anger any longer.

"How the fuck do you think it makes me feel?"

"Heartbroken..."

I open my mouth to speak but think better of it.

"You deserve to be happy Maya...even if it isn't with this Emily Fields".

I pause for the longest time as I let her words sink in, eventually I sit back down.

"What if I'm only happy with her?"

"It may seem like that now Maya but I can promise you it gets better...the pain never really goes away but you will cope better with time, we all have more than one potential soul mate...its on us to find them".

I feel tears begin to form in my eyes as she speaks...could she be right? Do I have another soul mate somewhere? Do I even want her to be right?

"I love Emily...I can't see myself with someone else".

"That's just my point Maya...by obsessing over Emily all of these months you may have missed out on some really beneficial connections with other people".

I ponder her words...that could be true, it was hard to number all the people I had turned down because I was still caught up on Emily.

"So what exactly are you saying doc?"

She smiles as she hands me a tissue.

"Your young and beautiful Maya...my advice to you...find the fun".

We exchange goodbyes and I leave the building, I text my dad telling him to pick me up. I notice Raya, a girl I had met last week at my introductory group session I decide to join her for small talk. Out of know where a cluster of people began to gather in the parking lot. A metallic red Lamborghini with dark tinted windows demanded everyone's attention . The blinging chrome rims were rotating in what seemed to be slow motion as it entered the parking lot. Its glossy paint job was gleaming and flawless. A small smile spread across Raya's face. Her eyes were clued to the car. I looked at her facial expression and noticed the sudden change. She had the look of a women in pure lust for some man. But in her case it would have to be a women.

"who's that". I ask nonchalantly.

The car parked and the butterfly doors went up, showing only the bottom half of the driver. A crisp white air force one sneaker graced the pavement, the drivers face was still a mystery.

"That's Zion Santiago, rosewoods new heart throb".

She quickly whipped out her mirror and fixed her hair, then applied some shiny lip gloss. I saw how much Raya stared in admiration at the newcomer. I finally saw what all the hype was about. Zion stepped out of the car effortlessly. Her loose denim shorts hung perfectly below her knees. She removed her designer shades and hung them onto her stark white t-shirt. Her hat was tilted slightly to the left on her head and the colour matched her sneakers perfectly. Zion was half black and Hispanic giving her a native American look. My face felt flushed. I was embarrassed. I couldn't believe I was looking at a women. It was the very same person who had caught my eye when I had arrived at the counsellors office. I had thought I was checking out a fine-ass man.'how did this happen? I know what a stud looks like'?

I was pulled from my musing when Raya poked me in the arm.

"Maya you totally spaced out then".

I give her a small smile "Sorry...what were you saying?"

"You should definitely come to Zion's house party, she's has been planning it for weeks".

"I don't know...she didn't invite me".

Raya rolls her eyes "she told me I can bring a plus one...so its all good girl".

"I will let you know".

I don't wait for her to respond as I make my way towards the side of the building, why on earth they decided to put vending machines outside when they had a perfectly good building was beyond me.  
With thoughts of this infamous party bouncing around in my brain I wasn't paying attention to my steps. Suddenly, I bumped into Zion, knocking her shades to the floor. I quickly blinked. I couldn't believe what I had done. Zion looked down at me and smiled.

'I'm so sorry are your glasses broken or scratched?". I cursed myself silently.

"um...I don't know. Don't worry about that. I got another pair in the car".

I couldn't believe how much of an attraction I felt towards this girl. Her face was more beautiful up close than i had previously thought. Her eyebrows were perfectly arched over her eyes. Her lips looked juicy enough to kiss. Her dark sun-tanned skin showed no imperfections on her face. I backed away quickly and asked "did you get a two-for-one special?"

"something like that?"

"well let me know if I need to replace them".

"beautiful...I mean...um...what's your name?"

"Maya, and yours?"

"I'm Zion. Listen Maya maybe you can make it up to me over coffee sometime".

Before I can reply she turns around and struts off. I make my way back to the front of the building and immediately I spot my dads car. I hop in, exchanging greeting quickly...I had way to much on my mind right now.

**END FLASHBACK**

**XOXOXOXOXO PRESENT DAY**

A few hours later we were all packed into Arias bedroom discussing Lyndon. I had confessed everything that had happened these past months, the only thing I kept secret was the rape. I couldn't bring myself to admit it.

"How do you know Zion can be trusted?"

I look at Spencer as I reply.

"I can't explain it but I know she would never tell".

Aria lets out a small sigh before speaking.

"We need to know for sure".

"What do you suggest Aria?"

"We should invite her over and question her until we believe her".

"Okay I will text her".

A few minutes pass by while I waited for a reply from Zion.

"Speaking of Zion...what's her issue with Paige?"

I eye Hanna suspiciously...

"Why what have you heard?"

I brighten up slightly, maybe Hanna knew what the feud was about because I sure as hell didn't.

"Oh I haven't heard anything but I certainly saw something".

"What happened?"

Hanna rolls her eyes as she speaks.

"Well I overheard an argument between them on the soccer field the other day...I didn't catch much of the conversation but Zion kept calling her a 'snake'...Paige kept trying to apologies for something".

I frown as I let Hanna's words digest. What the hell happened between those two.

"So Em what's the argument about?"

I look at Spencer and wave my hand in the air aimlessly.

"I actually have no idea what happened between them".

Aria shifts uncomfortably just as my phone vibrates.

"Don't you think its time to find out Em?"

The sincerity in Arias voice couldn't be denied. I nod in agreement as I check my text message.

"Zion will be over in a bit"

Twenty minutes later Aria was ushering Zion into her room. She eye balled me curiously before taking a seat on the floor.

"Why am I here?"

She doesn't look at any of us as she speaks.

I open my mouth to speak but Hanna cuts me off.

"We need to know that you won't say anything about the Lyndon thing".

Zion scoffs loudly as she rolls her eyes.

"I don't know what your talking about Hanna, but if I did I would most certainly keep my mouth shut..."

Spencer jumps in before any of us can respond.

"We need you to actually say it".

She frowns momentarily obviously irritated.  
"Fine...I will keep quiet about Emily...all her dirty little secrets are safe with me".

I shoot her a death glare but she doesn't notice because she continues to ramble.

"We wouldn't want Emily in jail now would we?"

I open my mouth to speak but again Spencer cuts me off.

"That's good to know Zion...we need all the allies we can get right now".

She nods her head in agreement, suddenly I feel the tension in the air begin to fade away.

I lock eyes with Hanna and she smiles in unspoken understanding.

"So Zion what were you and Paige arguing about the other day?"

Zion coughs loudly obvious caught completely off-guard by the question.  
She shifts as she begins to look through her phone.

"Well spit it out Zion". I didn't intend to sound as annoyed as I did but the fact that she kept this little encounter a secret infuriated me.

"It was nothing Em...".

I eyeball her quizzically. "Really then you wont mind enlightening me?"

"Actually I do mind...I don't like people all up in my business".

I feel my blood begin to boil, this girl was so sneaky! The tension in the room was beginning to rise to uncomfortable levels again when Hanna suddenly spoke.

"So Em when are you going to see Maya?"

"I'm meeting her Mom at six".

"At the hospital?"

"No at her house...she needs to talk to me first".

Hanna frowns. "Why?"

"She said there were complications".

From the corner of my eye I notice Zion shifting nervously I turn my attention back to Hanna but her eyes are locked on Zion, I guess she saw the same thing I did.

"Do you know something Zion...because your looking pretty uncomfortable right now".

I sounded calm but honestly I was fuming inside, how much secrets did this girl have?

"Emily you should wait until you speak to Jahari...I mean Mrs St-Germane its not my place to say".

Jahari. So Zion is on first name bases with Maya's mother! I don't even call her that. I always suspected something went on between Maya and Zion but I had no proof until now.

"I thought you told me you weren't that close to Maya?"

She doesn't look at me as she replies.

"I'm not".

"Then why are you calling her mother by her first name?!"

All eyes were on me now I surprised everyone with my little outburst...everyone except Zion, she had that cocky grin I had grown to hate plastered over her face and all I could think about is how good it would feel to punch her right now.

Zion suddenly rises from her position on the floor and begins fixing herself in the mirror.

"Well ladies I would love to say its been a pleasure but clearly..."

She trails off as she waves her hands in the air incredulously. As she makes her way to the door I suddenly become aware of how enraged I feel, I don't speak as I follow her out the bedroom door and down the stairs, as soon as we get to the bottom I feel my control begin to slip through my body like a needle slips so easily into skin. She was aware I was behind her but she obviously didn't give a shit because she attempts to open Arias front door and I get in the way. She eyes me almost entertained by my actions.

"What the fuck...get out the way".

I move closer to her, my eyes growing darker with every step.

"Not until you tell me what really went on with you and Maya".

She rolls her eyes nonchalantly making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. She wasn't even taking this seriously!

"Like I said earlier, talk to Maya about it...it isn't my place to say".

I move quickly taking her by surprise as I grab hold of her and slam her back into the hallway wall. I press my body into her, even though I'm holding her in place she wasn't resisting.

"Get off me Em".

"Did you have sex with her?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A fucking simple one Zion...did you do it?"

She attempts to push me off but I grab her wrists and slam her back into the wall. She eyes me with venom but doesn't try and move again.

"You need to chill the fuck out Emily, your totally cracking up...but to ease your mind I will tell you the truth".

I pause briefly before loosening my grip on her wrists.

"So?"

She sighs before speaking.

"The truth is we are just friends...the only time I've ever seen the girl naked was when you guys let me watch you get your freak on".

I eyeball her suspiciously. "She told me you guys went on a few dates when she got back from true north".

"Yeah".

"You expect me to believe nothing happened?"

"Actually I do because its the truth...we kissed a couple times but nothing major happened...she was still in love with you".

"So you tried...but she rejected you?"

"Yeah that was basically how it went for a few weeks then I gave up trying to fuck her and we became good friends".

I suddenly had the overwhelming urge to know details.

"Tell me about it?"

She frowns confused.

"Tell you what?"

"When you tried to fuck my future wife but she rejected you".

She scowls before pulling me into her as she whispers in my ear.

"You would like that wouldn't you Em...it would make you feel good to know that wouldn't it beautiful?"

She licks my ear softly before pushing past me as she walks off into Arias living room, she takes a seat on the settee and I follow.

"Tell me".

"Okay but if you get mad at any time remember you asked for it".

**FLASHBACK SEVERAL MONTHS EARLIER**

Jesus fucking Christ this girl was beautiful. I was trying hard to control my raging libido but my clit was throbbing almost painfully. She bites on my lower lip and a deep moan escapes my mouth before I can stop it. She lets out a sexy giggle when I reach behind her and smack her ass. She pushes me down on the bed and I smile when she moves on top of me, our bodies begin to move together in perfect sync. I move my hand down her body and under her jeans she stiffens instantly.

"What's wrong beautiful?"

"I don't think I'm ready for that Zion".

Even though I couldn't see her face because it was currently buried in my neck I could tell she was having an internal battle.  
I move my hand back to her hip and smile when I feel her relax again.

**END FLASHBACK**

"That's it Em".

I half smile because I'm only half convinced this is the truth.

"Basically...we got close a few more times but it never happened"

Before I can reply she rises from the settee and makes her way to the door.

"I got work in a bit so I'm off".

I don't reply I just check the time on my phone it was 4, only 2 more hours until I had to meet Maya's Mom.

**LATER THAT EVENING. ...**

I arrived home in record time before showering quickly, it was nearly 6 and I didn't want to keep Maya's Mom waiting. Thankfully my own mother wasn't home yet, I knew she wanted to speak to me about my panic attack the other night but due to her busy work schedule it was easy to avoid her. I knocked the door and waited a few seconds before I was greeted by Maya's Mom. I followed her into the living room and took a seat on the settee.

"How have you been Emily?"

"Okay I guess".

She smiles as she continues "I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to spit it out...Maya is pregnant".

I cough loudly and frown. "What...is this a joke?"

Her smile fades and a look of utter sadness envelopes her face.

"I wish It was...I don't know what to tell you Emily...the doctors have been working non stop to try and figure it out. Obviously we assumed she was somehow raped while in the hospital but they conducted tests and she shows no sign of sexual assault".

I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out I feel my heartbeat increase frantically...oh god not again. I cant have a panic attack right now!

"Emily are you okay dear, you look a little pale?"

I nod yes...really I was far from okay.

"I don't know what to say...".

"You don't have to say anything...I just wanted to tell you before you visited her, the police have been interviewing hospital staff all day but they haven't found anything yet".

"When can I see her?"

She brightens up again, that sincere smile back on her face. "You can come with me now if your up for it".

I nod yes "can you give me a minute I need some fresh air?"

"Of course dear I need to finish packing some things for Maya anyway".

I give her a small smile and make my way out the house. I practically throw myself on her porch bench. I hear my phone go off indicating a text. I don't check it I was finding it hard enough to regulate my emotions as it was I didn't need any more bad news. Which was all my phone seemed to deliver theses days. I take a few seconds to steady my breathing, my vision wasn't blurry but I felt light headed. My phones bleeps again and I give into curiosity, I open the text and immediately I'm on edge it was another text from A, there were two pictures attached to the text I open the first under duress. It was a picture of Maya in the hospital. The second was a picture of a fucking turkey baser and underneath that their was a card that read **'congratulations Emily your going to be a father'.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note – Sorry 4 delays. My life has been super fucking hectic these past 3 weeks! I wrote this chapter 2 weeks ago but didn't have time to upload so here it is expect and update by the end of the weekend. Thanks 4 reading.**

I was silent throughout the journey to the hospital, I appreciated the quiet time. I had no idea what I was going to do. I knew telling Maya the truth was out of the question, I was racking my brain for an acceptable story to tell. Clearly A wanted me as an active participant, I had to think fast. We enter the hospital and arrive on Maya's floor way to quick for my liking. I still didn't have a plan. We continue walking down the corridor before her Mom stops and points to the waiting room.

"Take a seat Emily I will be back in a minute".

I nod and sit down, honestly I was happy to stop. She smiles before walking into the room closest to us. I close my eyes and lean my head back against the wall, my phone vibrates in my pocket and I automatically feel uneasy. I take a breath before opening my text.

_**I was thinking about baby names Em,  
Hows Allison for a girl and Ali for a boy - A**_

I delete the text and resist the urge to scream, I was being backed into a corner and I didn't like it. A few minutes go by before the door opens and I'm invited inside the room. I take one last deep breath and make my way to Maya.

"Emily".

I smile, the way she says my name gives me butterflies. Like always. She motions for me to join her on the bed, I decline as I sit on the chair instead. She eyes me curiously but doesn't question me. I reach over and take her hand in mine as I plant a soft kiss on her fingers.

"How are you feeling Maya?"

"Confused...".

I nod in understanding as I motion to her mother, she gets the hint.

"Mom can you give us some time alone".

"Of course dear".

She smiles at both of us as she exits the room.

"Em I just want to say...".

I cut her off sharply.

"I love you Maya nothing can change that, I cant pretend to understand how you are feeling, but I want you to know I will be hear for you...and the baby".

I lean over and pull her into a tight embrace, she was tense at first but quickly relaxed in my arms.

"What are you saying Emily?"

I pull back from our embrace, I wait for her to look at me before replying.

"I want to be there...with you and the baby...we can be a family".

She tenses again and attempts to move from my arms.

"Emily you don't know what your saying".

"Of course I do".

She sighs as she begins to cry.

"No you don't, you have your whole life ahead of you Em, you don't need baby drama".

I open my mouth to speak but she cuts me off swiftly.

"You need to focus on swimming, I want you to make it to the Olympics Emily".

I don't speak.

"A baby would just complicate your life".

That was the sentence that did it. I jumped to my feet, I could feel the rage beginning to spill over.

"How about you let me decide what complicates my life Maya...your not my Mom, I'm a big girl I can make my own choices!"

I don't wait for a response I practically run out of the room, I had the overwhelming urge to hit something. The adrenaline in my body was forcing me into action, I decided to run home, hopefully the cold night air would calm my nerves. I had just made it to my house when my phone started to ring.

"Hello"

"Why did you walk out?"

"Why do you think?"

I hear her sigh softly through the phone.

"I don't want to ruin your life with my problems Emily...I don't understand why you don't get that".

"I get 'that', I just don't care. This is what I want, so stop arguing with me and let me help you".

A few seconds pass by before she speaks.

"Fine, if this is really what you want we can try and work something out".

I smile as relief washes over me. I decide to try and reassure her.

"Baby you don't need to worry I wont flake on you".

"That remains to be seen Em".

I cringe at her words. Even though she had every right to say them it still hurt.

"So can I help with anything Maya, do you have a scan coming up soon, can I go with you?"

She pauses briefly before whispering something.

"What was that Maya I didn't hear you?"

She clears her throat before speaking again.

"I asked Zion to take me, its on Monday".

"Why would you ask her and not me?"

I didn't even attempt to mask the hurt in my voice.

"I asked her earlier before you came to see me, I didn't know how you would react so I asked Zion".

I grit my teeth tightly as I try to bite back my anger.

"Em are you there?"

I take a breath as I try to steady my emotions.

"Well you can UN-ask her now because obviously I will take you".

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I will take you!"

"Okay I will tell her tomorrow".

"What's happening tomorrow?"

"I get let out of here. My parents are both working so Zion offered to pick me up and take me home".

I blink several times as I let her words sink in. I honestly couldn't believe what I was hearing. I thought I made it clear to Zion to keep her hands off my girl.

"Em?"

"I'm here".

"Why did you go silent again?"

"Why am I not the one picking you up".

"I explained the situation, why are you so defensive about Zion?"

I laugh incredulously.

"Are you serious Maya, how am I supposed to feel about this".

"Considering the fact that you have a girlfriend I would say happy for me".

"I broke up with Pa...".

"Save it Emily, I don't care!"

She hangs up quickly. I consider calling her back but change my mind, my Mom was home and I knew she was only there to talk to me. We had been extremely distant lately and I knew she was planning on changing that. I sent the girls a group text informing them of the drama, I shut my phone off just as I enter the house.

XOXOXOXOXO

The next day school practically flew by, I was on autopilot most of the time. I had managed to avoid Zion all day, I was enraged to find out that she had become friends with Aria. Apparently she had a talent for drawing. I didn't mean to sound like a hater but that was something I really had to see to believe, I had nearly made it out the building when I was ambushed by the girls.

"Emily we need to talk".

"Okay".

We walk out of school and head towards the car park, we exchange small talk but the awkwardness of the situation remained.

"Em what the hell are you going to do?"

Hanna eyes me supportively while she speaks.

"I don't know...A wants me to be a parent to the baby".

"That bitch...you guys are only 17 how does A expect both of you to raise a child?!"

I smile at Aria, it was always funny when she used bad language.

"I don't have a choice...there's no telling what A will do if I don't do as she says".

I feel a hand on my shoulder squeezing me supportively. I look at Spencer and give her my best 'my life is over look'.

"Are you serious about this Emily?"

I pause momentarily, that after all was the million dollar question.

"Yeah...I wont let Maya go through this alone..."

"I can help you".

"How Spencer?"

"If you are serious about this you will need to find another job or a least get more hours...babies aren't cheap, my Mom company are hiring for a weekend receptionist if you want I could try and get you the job?"

I brighten up. This was the best news I had heard all day.

"Really that would be great, thanks".

"No problem".

"Have you told your parents Em?"

"Absolutely not Aria...and I don't plan to...not yet anyway".

"Good because your Mom is drama you don't need right now".

We talk for a few minutes longer before we each go our separate ways. The conversion had left me feeling a lot better I couldn't wait to pick Maya up and share my positivity with her.

Later that night...

This was extremely awkward. I had picked Maya up half an hour ago, we were currently sitting in silence in my bedroom. I had initially invited her to watch a movie in my living room but she insisted we watched it in my room.

"So what do you want to watch?"

"Anything or nothing...whatever you want Emily".

I frown in confusion, she giggles softly and motions for me to join her on my bed.  
I sit next to her but further away than she expected.

"Why are you sitting so far away?"

"I don't know...I was trying to give you space".

She smiles mischievously as she pulls me closer to her. I gulp when our shoulders touch, the heat from her body was intoxicating. She leans in close to my ear and whispers seductively.

"I want you inside me Em".

My heart starts to pound violently in my chest. I could feel my arousal start to build.

"Maya".

She licks my ear and sucks my earlobe into her mouth. I moan loudly and move back slightly giving her the opportunity to straddle me. I don't respond to her actions, its like I'm paralysed with arousal. She pushes me back into the bed harshly, I moan when she starts to grind into me.

"Maya".

She moves quickly capturing my lips in a furious kiss. Our tongues meet instinctively as the battle for dominance begins. Her hand moves to my waist and into my jeans with ease, I didn't even feel her undo my buttons. She intensifies the kiss by sucking my tongue into her mouth. I suddenly feel her finger glance over my clit...she moved slowly as she began to massage my special place. She raises up quickly tugging my jeans off in one swift motion. I don't have time to speak as Maya hops back onto me capturing my lips in a mind blowing kiss again.

"Maya".

She flicks her finger over my clit and I arch my back into her. She smiles as she removes my panties. I close my eyes in anticipation of Maya's talented tongue.

"Damn baby your so wet".

She trails her finger slowly up my slit, when she reaches my clit she stops and pushes into it gently. I moan deeply, she felt amazing and I wanted this so much!

"Calm down Em, your legs are shaking...we have all night to reconnect".

I nod but silently I kick myself. I didn't even realise I was shaking!

She leans into kiss me again but is interrupted by her cell phone ringing. Maya plants a soft kiss on my lips before hopping off me and answering her phone. I take the opportunity to get completely naked on my bed, I probably should have left the

room to give her some privacy but I was curious so I stayed put. I couldn't make out what her Mom was saying but Maya's words were enough to get my attention.

"Hay Mom. Yeah I'm fine, Emily picked me up. The police...what did they want? He's...dead...murdered...okay see you soon Mom".

"Get dressed Em, I need to go home".

She begins to pace back and forth, I move from the bed and put my clothes back on.

"Baby what's wrong?"

She stops pacing and looks at me.

"Someone killed Lyndon".

I blink several times as I try and feint my surprise.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, the police want to see me in a few days".

I frown darkly. "Why...this has nothing to do with you?"

"I don't know...can we just go I don't feel good".

I pull her into a quick hug before taking her hand and leading her out my bedroom and into my car.

15 minutes later we arrived at Maya's house. I walked her to the front door.

"Where do you think your going Emily?"

I frown puzzled. "Home".

Maya smiles mischievously as she pulls me into her.

"Oh I don't think so Fields...I have plans for you tonight so you can just tell Paige your busy".

"I told you we broke up!"

"And I told you to save your lies for someone who will believe them".

I eye her darkly for several seconds, she smiles as she pulls me into her house. She ushers me through the front door and straight upstairs into her bedroom.

"Wait here...I'm going to speak to my Mom".

I nod and take a seat on her bed. I love Maya's bedroom, it was so warm and loving, just like her. It reminds me of how dark and cold the room felt when Allison lived here. Maya truly is a breath of fresh air. I take my phone out and check my messages, I had five. Three from the girls demanding an update asap. It was the last two texts that got my immediate attention.

ZionLovesDaLadies - Maya asked me out on a date and I said HELL YES! Sorry Em but I don't see a ring on her finger.

I jumped to my feet immediately looking for something to throw it wasn't until I found something (laptop with bob Marley on the cover) I remembered where I was. I sat back on the bed, I had no right to be angry but it still hurt. I took several deep breaths and opened my last text.

_**Maya and Zion sounds like a match made in heaven if you ask me - A**_

I buried my head in Maya's pillows and scream in frustration. Things were definitely heating up around here.


End file.
